Turn Right
by momentofweakness
Summary: They found each other, had a daughter, then lost each other. It's now the present..Will everything be normal again or will Miley have to struggle on her own? Niley and deciding on other couples.
1. Trailer

**Hey guys! You probably know me from writing "You Make Me Crazier" and I know you all want that story, but I'm majorly brain-dead for that one but it's ALMOST DONE. Anyway, I decided to write a Niley story since Niley MAY be coming back!!! What do you guys think of that? Anyway, I have "See You Again" but this story has NOTHINGto do with that one, it's totally different. So I hope you guys like this. It's the trailer only but if I get a lot of good feedback, I'll start writing! It's very short but oh well. Thanks!**

**-N**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**"Hey Nick, can you get her bottle?"**

_Shows Nick giving her a exhausted look. _

_**"You get it."**_

_Miley sets whats shes doing lightly and turns around to stare at him._

**"Exuse me?"**

_**"I'm sick of doing everything for you and the baby."**_

_Miley gives Nick a confused look. _

**"But..we have a child, Nick. And we're dating. We're only 17."**

_**"That's exactly the problem, Miley. I didn't sign up for this."**_

_Miley couldn't stop the tears that fell down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them away._

**"If you didn't want to sign up for this then why the hell did you have sex with me?!"**

_Nick could tell she was getting pissed since she raised her voice. _

_**"I don't want you to get angry, you're gonna wake Madi up."**_

_Miley couldn't take her anger anymore._

**"Since when the hell did you care about Madi!? You NEVER did! You know what? Get the hell out of here!"**

_Nick looked offended. _

_**"But I do care, Miley!"**_

**"You have a terrible way of showing it! Now go. I don't wanna see you anymore."**

_Miley really didn't want him to go but she had no other choice. Nick gave her one more pleading look but she ignored it._

_He walked to the door without any luggage and walked out while slamming the door._

_Miley knew that would wake Madi up._

_She was right._

_Madi cried loudly and moved slightly in her crib. Miley walked over to her crib and looked down at her, both crying for the same similiar reasons._

_She picked her up carefully and rocked her lightly to her chest._

**"I know. I'm sorry. We're going to be okay."**

Would they though? Would they really be okay?

_____________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow good feedback guys! Thanks so much! I didn't think I'd get much so that's all I expected. I really hope I get more reviews for this, since this is the full chapter. This chapter is basically just Miley remembering what happened in the past. If your confused by ages I explained at the end but it's all good! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

Miley strummed her fingers on her desk, impatiently waiting for her test. It's been 4 years since the incident with Nick and Miley never forgot it. Not one word or movement they made, she remembered it all. She remembered it like it was yesterday. But that wouldn't stop her. She had her beautiful daughter, Madison to take care of. Luckily, Madison never mentioned anything about her father. She was only 4, going to be 5 and Miley worries everyday that she's going to ask. Daughters and sons who are raised without a mother or father have to be curious don't they?

Miley sighed as she watched her college teacher at her desk grade the papers. Miley was a Sophmore in college. Miley had to start late, not at 18 like most teenagers because she had to take care of Madison but Miley didn't mind. She needed the 3-5 hours of college a day for 3 years if she wanted to have a career in life. But that's the problem. She still doesn't even know what she wants to do.

Finally what seemed like forever, her teacher got up and started placing each test on everyones desk. She reached Miley's and set it on her desk. Miley turned it around to face her quickly and stared at her score. She sighed in disappointment. "A 72%?" She cried under her breath.

She felt the need to cry and scream but of course she didn't. She was better than that. Way better.

Before she was about to burst, the bell rang, meaning everyone can go home or to their next class. Luckily, Miley could go home. She walked out of there as fast as ever and got into her car. She turned on her ipod and blasted the song "Goodbye" by Kristina Debarge. She could totally relate to it.

_I don't care, If I never see you again_

_I'll be alright_

_take this final piece of advice_

_and get yourself together_

_either way baby i'm gone_

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back_

_Changed all my numbers_

_And just in case your wondering,_

_I got that new 'I'm a single-girl swag'_

_Got me with my girls_

_and we're singing it, see_

_Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey hey hey, goodbye._

_Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey hey hey, goodbye_

Miley sang the song loudly. Everytime she heard it, she thought of _you know who._ She didn't care if she never saw him again, right? He didn't mean anything to her. After how much he put her through.

After the song was over, she turned the radio off and pulled into the driveway of her ordinary home. She sighed and walked into her house to see her father on the couch with Madison next to him, sleeping as well. Miley couldn't help but smile. She was glad she had an amazing dad who took care of Maddie as much as he could. And she didn't even have to pay him.

Miley took off her sweater and set her purse on the table and tapped on her father's shoulder. He must've fallen asleep recently because he woke up quickly. He looked up at Miley and smiled. "Hey, Miles. How was school?"

Miley shrugged. "Same. How was Maddie?"

"Fine as always. A little angel."

She smiled as he said that and looked at her. She did sleep like an angel. "Well I'm pretty sure you can go. Thank so much dad, for letting me get my education while you take care of her."

Robby Ray nodded and set his arm lightly on her shoulder. "Of course, you're my daughter who has her own beautiful daughter. Why wouldn't I?"

Miley smiled. "Well I thought you wanted a break since, well I'm older now."

He shook his head in disagreement. "Naw, It's always fun to take care of little ones." He teased. Miley laughed slightly, afraid to wake Maddie up. He grabbed his coat in the closet and put it on. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you, Miley." He said then kissed Miley's cheek. "Bye dad, thanks again." He nodded and waved goodye before closing the door and leaving.

Miley took a deep breathe, glad she could have some peace. She loved her dad, she did a lot but sometimes she needed to be alone. Miley sat down next to her daughter softly, trying not to wake up. Miley closed her eyes to think. She remembered the time her dad let become homeschooled for the rest of the school year after what happened with **him.**

_Tears streamed down her eyes as she sat on the ledge of her window in her room. She was luckily she had it. She could sit there with her knees to her chest and just think. _

_She cried her eyes out and she knew she had no way of stopping. Once she started she couldn't stop._

_She tried to stop whimpering but she couldn't help it._

_How could he do this to her? He left her, standing there with her daughter who needed care from a mother AND a father. She kicked him out because he said he didn't want it. He didn't sign up for it. Of course he came back that night to get his things. He lived there with her because of Madison, even with Robby Ray there. _

_Miley angrily wiped her tears off her cheeks and sighed hard. Calling him bad words wasn't going to help the situation. That day when she went to school she saw him even though she NEVER wanted to see him again._

_They had 2 classes together, sadly, and she tried her hardest to ignore him but she felt his eyes on her the whole time; she couldn't even concentrate. She tried putting her hair in her face to stop him but that didn't help._

_When she came home, she cried her eyes out and ran into her father's arms. "He kept looking at me, daddy, please please please, I have to get out of that school. I can't take it. Please." _

_He looked at her worriedly. He didn't want to see her like this. She was a mess. She usually was that perky, adorable girl like he knew since she was a baby, but today she was crying her eyes out, her makeup all over face, and most importantly, she looked so depressed._

_Miley didn't want to cry loudly but she did as she collasped to the floor. She heard Madison cry now and Robby Ray ran to grab his daughter a tissue and pick up Maddie lightly into his arms. _

_He handed her the tissue as Madison cried hard into his arms. He didn't know what to do but offer his hand to help her up. She took it and stood up, looking at him. She stopped crying now but she felt even more bad that her own daughter had to cry when she heard her cry. She reached out to her daughter and he accepted her invitation and handed her Madison._

_Miley rocked Madison for a couple of minutes and luckily, she stopped crying and fell asleep._

_She walked carefully and placed her in her crib. She turned to her father who looked just as down as she did. "What can we do, dad? I can't do this alone."_

_"No, you can't. I think..going to public school isn't helping, at all. Miley, what do you think about homeschooling?"_

_Miley wiped her tears away and pushed her hair out of face. "When a teacher comes over?"_

_He nodded. "It's the only thing I can think of and I want you to be alright. You don't deserve this. I knew he wouldn't want to care of her."_

_She shook her head, thinking about how she knew he couldn't care less about her through his actions. "I think..it would be a good idea..until I finish high school. I doubt I'm going to college. My life is so ruined."_

_He hugged her lightly as she started to cry again on his shoulder. She couldn't help it. She just needed him to be there, to cry on his shoulder and to tell her it was alright. That's what made him an amazing dad._

Miley felt tears fall down her cheeks but she ignored them. She turned her head to check on Madison and she was still sound asleep. Miley rested her head back, wanting a nap but continued to remember.

_It had been a year of Hell for Miley. She finished off her Junior year and finished her Senior. She didn't go to her graduation. She passed all classes and got her diploma in the mail. She didn't get her experience but at least she didn't have to see him. She was happy with homeschooling though. Her teacher, Miss. Jones was really nice, around in her 30's with brown hair and really smart._

_Madison was now older, a year old and she started to do things on her own. She couldn't really walk, but she tried to start talking. It didn't work out. Her first word sounded like "Mommy" and Miley was happy about that._

_Each day when Miley went to bed she had the image of his appearance in her head. His curly locks, his brown eyes, his angel face...but she tried blocking them out. She didn't want to think about that._

_2 more years later, Miley was 20 and she started college. Her dad was her babysitter, which he was in the past when she went to public school. She went for 5 hours a day and got her education. She was only going to go for 3 years._

_Madison was now 3 and was able to talk in sentences and she could now not only run but walk. Miley wa glad she didn't mention her father or anything. She always called her mommy and Robby Ray her grandpa. If only Miley had her mother, she could watch Maddie. Her mom died in a huge car carsh on her way to work and Miley wasn't herself until she met __**him**__._

_"Hey Miley, smile."_

_"But your not taking a picture." She asked in confusion._

_"No, I just wanted to see your beautiful smile."_

_He always had a way to make her smile and give her butterflies._

Miley was crying by now, thinking about all the special and nice things Nick did for her. She knew him since she was in high school, of course she had many memories. They we're dating when they we're 15 and when they we're 16, they had a special date and well, that's when it happened...

_"Miley, well..I...well...I love you."_

_Miley looked at him in astonishment. "You...you..do?"_

_He nodded, his hands shaking from being so nervous. "It's okay if you don't yet...I just wanted you to know.."_

_"No..Nick...I...I love you too..a lot."_

_He smiled widely and took her hand in his and kissed her lips lightly. It turned out soft but both got into it and started to kiss harder and harder. Nick didn't think what he was doing, he got up and so did she, without breaking their kiss and fell on their bed._

_They we're making out by now as he let his tongue into hers as she did the same. It got so heated that Nick took off his shirt and Miley took off hers. Then his pants went, so did hers and their underwear and her bra. _

_And then it happened. Yes, they had sex. _

_Miley woke up first, shockingly to see Nick next to her sound asleep. She looked down to see she was naked and she hit her head lightly, afraid to wake him up. The questions wandered in her head. "Protection? Why? How?"_

_She prayed he used protection. He planned this, right?_

_20 minutes later he woke up, not really shocked like she was. It was awkward for them to wake up like that. "Do you regret it?" He asked, quietly._

_She shook her head. "We love each other, right?"_

_He nodded. "Of course."_

_Miley just had to ask. "Did you..use..protection?"_

_She knew the answer by his reaction: His face was shocked as he hit his forehead. "Oh my God, no I didn't. Shit. Can you..well take those pills?"_

_Miley got angry. "WHAT WILL MY DAD THINK? He's gonna be pissed! Ugh! Nick...maybe I'm not pregnant."_

_"Can you take a test when you get home?"_

_She sighed. "I guess I'll have to stop by Wallgreens then."_

_And she did. She hid it in her purse and ran up to room, with a bathroom in her room of course and closed the door. She pulled out the test and did what she had to do. She waited the couple of minutes it needed before finally taking it out. She gulped, scared to know but she had to get it over with._

_It said...__**negative.**_ _She was pregnant..Miley couldn't handle it, she tossed the test in the garbage can and ran to her bed and cried herself to sleep..How would she tell Nick?_

_She did though. That night, when her dad was at the store._

_**"Hello?"**_

_"Nick..I took the test."_

_He sounded relieved. __**"So what is it? Are you or not?"**_

_"I.....Nick...I.....I'm........pregnant."_

_Silence was on the other line. __**"Are..you..sure?"**_

_"Yes! I took 3 more afterwards..and they all came out the same. What should we do?"_

_**"Let's just..have that baby then."**_

_She was shocked by his response. "Really?"_

_**"Yes and I'll be by your side 110%."**_

_Miley smiled at this. "Thanks Nicky. I love you."_

_**"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."**_

_But little did she know that he wouldn't be there. He broke his promise._

It was now present time and this happened 5 years ago, before Madison was even born. Now she's 4 years old, grown up without a father but she didn't need one, didn't she? She never mentioned her father. Ever.

Miley got up slowly and at that same time, so did Madison. Her eyes stirred open. "Hiya mommy. Me hungry."

Miley nodded as Madison got off the couch. "I'll make you some mac and cheese, okay? Sit down and tell me about your day at preschool. I missed you by the way."

Madison nodded and kissed her mom's cheek. "I missed you too, mama."

Miley smiled. She was glad she had such a smart, healthy daughter who doesn't need a father who doesn't care. All she needs is a loving family and home and that's all Miley wants for her.

He was nothing to her. Nothing.

**And if your confused, I'll tell you.**

**Niley dated at 15, he left her at 17 when Madison was 4 months old. **

**Miley finished school in homeschooling, at 18. Stayed home with her until she was 20, then went to college. She is 22 now, had 2 years so far, Madison is 4 now, almost 5 and Niley are both 22. Wow! =]**

**Thanks guys! Review now? If you review, I will review one of yours that you want me to! **

**-N**


	3. Chapter 2

**17 reviews are good enough for me, I guess! I really hope I get more as the story goes on! I don't know what else to say other I hope you enjoy this! It has a lot more of the past involved since I never mentioned some parts but one scene is the present and you will be happy with it...Why? The FIRST meet in 4 years!!! I was gonna make it a dream but gah we need to get it over with. I didn't want to get into it, it'll take forever so I just started quickly with Maddie seeing HIM!!! So sorry if you think I'm rushing anything. (:**

**Chapter 2**

_"Nick, I don't understand why you can't be there for me. I'm sick of crying."_ _Miley whimpered into the phone to her boyfriend. She was 8 months pregnant and Nick was at his parent's house. Why you ask? He was being lazy. He didn't want to help his poor girlfriend._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm having fun right now. Ask your dad." He suggested simply._

_Miley rolled her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "He already does enough. I need you, Nick. I'm having your child so be responsible."_

_"I am, baby, I just want to do things my way for a change."_

_Miley grew angry. "Do things your way? I'm 8 freaking months pregnant, Nick! Since when did you become blind? Oh wait, probably the day we got into this damn mess."_

_"No, otherwises I wouldn't be able to see what I was doing." He teased her._

_Miley groaned. "I don't want your lame ass jokes, Nick. Please come home."_

_"I'm sorry, Miles, I'll be there tomorrow morning."_

_Miley didn't know what else to do but hang up. She pressed __**End**__ on her phone and threw it across the floor, not even caring if it broke. How could he be such an iddiot?_

**At the hospital, after the birth.**

_Nick looked down at the beautiful baby in his girlfriend's arms and smiled. "She's beautiful, just like you."_

_Miley smiled as she looked up at him. "She has a lot of traits that remind me of you."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Well her beautiful brown eyes, her nose, and even the shape of her face." Miley ran her finger down Madison's face, looking at how it was shaped; just like Nick._

_"Like father like daughter? It's always father like son or mother like daughter." Nick mentioned randomly._

_Miley laughed. "Who cares for the sayings. All that counts is that we'll have a very good family."_

_"Of course." Nick said softly. He kissed the top of Miley's head for support. That's all she needed._

**Madison at 2 months old.**

_"NICK!"_

_No answer._

_"NICKK!"_

_Still no answer._

_"NICHOLAS!"_

_No matter how loud Miley screamed for her boyfriend, he still wasn't coming. Madison was crying like crazy and Miley couldn't do this alone. Finally which what seemed like hours, Nick ran into the room. "What's going on?"_

_Miley placed her hands on her hips and looked at him seriously. "We have a problem. Madison's temperature is high, not normal for a baby. Can you please call the doctor?"_

_Nick actually ran to the home phone and quickly dialed the number. Miley picked up Madison and rocked her in her arms._

_"Yes my daughter Madison has a high temperature." Nick looked over at Miley and put the phone down, with his hand covering the speaker so they wouldn't hear. "What was the temperature?"_

_"102" Miley quickly responded. He nodded and told them. He kept nodding, probably listening to the doctor's directions. "Thank you so much. Okay, bye." He hung up the phone lightly and walked over to her. "We need to get her in and soon as possible. This is something that we can't fix, we need a doctor."_

_Miley was starting to get worried. Her beautiful daughter had something wrong with her at only 2 months old. "Okay, get her diaper bag and put in the bottle and all of that while I will dress her. It's cold out, isn't it?"_

_Nick answered yes as he was working on the bag. Miley grabbed her small coat and put it on her, trying not to make her cry even harder. After 2 minutes, they we're finally ready and walked out the door, on their way to the emergency room._

_At the doctor, both Miley and Nick we're in the room as Madison was placed on the bed to get checked on. There was 2 nurses in the room with the doctor, Ms. Mason of course. She took her temperature, listened to her heart beat and weighed her. _

_"I'm afraid we're going to have to give her 2 shots. We won't know what's wrong with her until we do that..We know this from experience, all babies cry really loud so mom or dad to be by her side?"_

_Miley looked at Nick who looked tired as ever. She already knew her answer. "I'll be right here, Ms. Mason."_

_She nodded as the one nurse got out all the things they needed. Miley was probably more scared that Madison, since she probably didn't even have a clue what was happening. Even though she wasn't crying, she would be in seconds. The doctor had the needle in her hand and Miley felt the need to throw up. She was always scared of them. The doctor did the shot carefully on her wrist; the other on the behind, which of course is what she expected. She also expected Madison to cry._

_Everytime you go to a doctor, you'll probably hear babies crying. Miley did as a child, always thinking "They must be hurting. At least I won't have one until I'l smart enough." And was she smart enough? Not really._

_The nurses and doctor walked out, of course the doctor should've said she was busy and it was the nurses job to tell them what was wrong. They had to wait 10 minutes. Miley turned around to see Nick had fell asleep. She was slightly jealous of him. She had to do all of the work and he had nothing to worry about. Yes he called the doctor and helped fix certain things but there was a lot of more things that he could do, including fun things. What's gonna happen when Madison wants to go to the park and get ice cream? Will Nick want to do all of that?_

_Finally the one nurse walked in with a smile on her face for support. "Ms. Stewart, your daughter has a simple cold, it's just the first stage, that's why we couldn't tell what's wrong with her. Her heart beat is very normal and her blood seems good as well, so I suggest getting child's tylenol. If not that, I suggest lay off on the milk and give her a few tea spoons of honey. Okay?"_

_Miley could now breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much."_

_The nurse nodded. "No problem. Here is your prescripton. So go to Jewel as soon as possible. It's 7 right now, I know they're still open."_

_Miley nodded. "Thank you again!"_

_The nurse turned to walk away and smiled. "I hope your little one gets better!" And she walked out. Miley bit her lip as she stared at Nick. She had to get him up. _

_She nudged him lightly. "Nick, she left." Nick woke up quickly in alarm and got up. "What's wrong with Maddie?"_

_"She has a cold."_

_Nick rolled his eyes. "A cold? A cold? We came out here to find out she has a cold?!"_

_Miley looked at him with a shocked look on her face. She has NEVER seen him have so much sarcasm and attitude in Nick, specially in this situation._

_"Nick..she's 2 months old, I'll worry if she coughs."_

_He shook his head. "You worry TOO much."_

_"I have to, dumb ass. She was just born 2 months ago. When do you ever think logical?"_

_Nick rolled his eyes as he grabbed the bag and she grabbed Madison who was already sound asleep. How can Nick not care?_

**Madison at 4 months (Before he left)**

_Nick walked in with a grin on his face. Miley didn't know why, but really wanted to know. "What's up?"_

_He looked at her and turned serious. "Nothing much."_

_She gave him a fake smile. "Nothing much?" She snapped._

_He nodded. "Yeah..just hanging with people."_

_She laughed on the outside, when on the inside, she's jealous. Pure jealous. When was the last time she hung out with anyone? Almost a year. She just had to ask, "You we're hanging out with people..like who?"_

_He thought for a moment. "You know, Joe, Kevin, their friends, Lilly.."_

_Miley was taken-aback by this. "LILLY? Lilly Truscott?" Lilly Truscott was her old best friend..until she found out Miley was pregnant and didn't want to hang out with her anymore. Great, friend, huh?_

_Nick nodded and took a step back by looking at Miley's angry face. "Yes. That Lilly. I'm sorry, Miley."_

_"FOR WHAT?" She raised her voice, getting pissed by the second._

_"For..hanging out with them.."_

_"You had a damn smile on your face when you walked in, what the Hell was that about?"_

_"I had fun, Miley!" He snapped, now getting angry._

_"FUN? Do you realize when the last time I HAD FUN was? 1 DAMN YEAR AGO, NICK! THAT WAS AWHILE AGO! AND YOU GO OFF AND SPEND TIME WITH FRIENDS, INCLUDING ONE OF MY OLD BEST FRIENDS?" Miley now, screamed. Nick sighed and threw his hand on his forehead._

_"Okay okay okay, you don't have to scream."_

_"Then how the HELL ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN YOUR LESSON?" _

_"I will if you stop yelling, Miley. I didn't mean for you to turn physco."_

_She rolled her eyes. "I'm not physco, dumb ass. I'm not taking out a knife and threatening to kill your ass."_

_Nick turned around, without an reply for Miley to see Madison waking up, probably ready to cry any minute. She noticed what he was looking at ran to her daughter. As expected, Madison started to cry. "Look what you did, you made her cry."_

_He walked over to them and spoke up, "I wasn't screaming, Miley, you we're."_

_She didn't respond. She picked up Madison and rocked her in her arms. Madison looked up at Nick and looked at him seriously and Nick smiled at her. Miley looked at him and groaned. She put Madison back in her crib and turned to Nick. "I'm going to bed..but you can't join. Sleep on the couch for all I care."_

_Nick looked at her shocked; She didn't care that he slept on the couch? She was NEVER that rude. He didn't respond. He walked in the room, grabbed his pillows and blanket and walked out, without even staring at her._

_Sometimes he wished things would go back to the way they were._

**First time Boyfriend/Girlfriend**

_Nick sat with Miley at a fancy resturant called La Cachette. They we're friends. Best friends but today, Nick wanted to change that. He couldn't take it anymore; He feel head over heels in love with her. Everything about her made his stomach do back flips. He always thought it was crazy for a guy to feel this way because usually the girl falls more but he didn't care. He was more sensitive and romantic than other guys. He stared at her as she was smiling at him. He was in a daze._

_"So?"_

_Nick got out of his thoughts and jumped into reality. He stopped looking at her so seriously and gave her a smile. "Sorry, what we're you saying?"_

_She laughed and put her hair over her ears. "What did you want to order?" She looked up at the waiter who was smiling at him, patiently waiting._

_He nodded and blushed from embarssament. "Right. Uhm just uhh some garlic bread and spaghetti." _

_The waiter nodded. "Drink?"_

_"Diet coke."_

_She nodded, wrote it down and walked away. Nick sighed and turned to Miley. She looked at his pink face and laughed. "Aw Nick, your so cute."_

_"I am not cute!" He protested._

_"Yes." She fought back. "You are."_

_"I'm not." _

_"Are too."_

_"Am not!"_

_"Ahem." Someone coughed. Both jumped and looked to see the waiter with their dinner. Both blushed and Miley laughed. "Sorry, I was just telling him that he was cute but he doesn't think so."_

_"Hey! Do you think she really wants to know?" Nick spoke up._

_The waiter laughed as she set their food and drinks down. "It's okay, I get this all the time. You are cute, by the way."_

_Miley smiled. "See? Even the waiter thinks so."_

_He shook his head. "Whatever, let's just eat now."_

_After dinner, Nick asked her if she wanted to take a walk with her and she gladly accepted. _

_It was dark but the moon was bright. Nick looked at how beautiful Miley's face looked in the light. There he went dazing again._

_"So.." Miley started off._

_Nick turned to her and she stopped to face him as well. "So.." She repeated._

_"Do you know the main reason why we're here?" He asked seriously. She shook her head no. He took a deep breath and continued to speak, "Miley..I like you..I like you too much it hurts. No I don't like you as my best friend, I like you like you..Like when I see you I can't help but stare at your beautiful features as my stomach does flip flops. I don't know if you feel the same as I do, but I just want to let you know that I really really like you."_

_Miley's whole body went numb, she felt like she couldn't even move her body at that moment. She tried to speak but nothing came out. He stared at her, waiting for her response but she couldn't give one. "I..I.."_

_He sighed. "So you don't feel the same then?"_

_She shook out all of the nerves in her body and was ready to speak up. She can't act like a fool now. She smiled and grabbed his hand lightly. "Nick..I like you too..Like a lot. It hurts actually..I don't want you to think that I don't like you.." She didn't know what else to say so she stopped and looked at him seriously. He smiled and squeezed her hand. "So..does this mean...we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"_

_She nodded while blushing. "Yeah..I guess so."_

_He smiled as he opened up his arms to hug her. She gladly accepted and snuggled up to him. Finally; she had him all to herself._

_______________________________________________________

**Present**

"Madison, who is it?" I asked my daughter, trying to follow her eyes. Finally which what seemed like forever I saw him..the person I never wanted to see...Nick. "Madison..it's no one."

"It daddy.."

I hit her head lightly. Madison still had a picture of him in her room. Why did I have to keep it in her room? When she was a baby, I put it in her drawer, thinking she would never find it..but sadly she did.

"He my daddy! In da peecture!" Madison was pointing to him and jumping up and down in exictement. I turned to look at him again and he looked my way. He was with Joe and some other women, who was probably Nick's age. Greeeeeeat!

Madison kept pointing and waving as I wanted to cry out **STOP** but knowing Madison, she'll cry so I had to let her have her fun but if she tried to run over there..

"Can I see daddy?"

"I'm not sure if he wants to see you, Maddie."

Madison frowned, giving me the look. The pout look. Great. "I'm not falling for it this time, Maddie." I announced but as I kept staring at her pouting I knew I had to give in. "Fine, but I'll stay here."

She shook her head. "No mama, you come wif me!"

I groaned and I knew I was NOT getting any way out of this. I looked up at him and he was talking to Joe so Madison took me by the arm and dragged me over there. My stomach was burning; scared to death, my heart was racing and I was already getting hot when it was freaking freezing in this store.

Joe looked at us and said something in his ear, probably asking him to turn around. He did and automatically locked eyes with me. I looked down and blushed. He then looked down to the little girl that happened to be **our** daughter.

"Hi little girl. And who are you?" Oh he didn't know?

She grinned. "You my daddy! You my daddy!" She ran over and hugged his leg tightly. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. He looked up at me and turned serious. "Hi Miley..how have you been?"

I sighed. After all this time, I knew I HAD to speak to him. "Hello Nick..I've been.....I've been." I stuttered. Guess it's time to lie. "Great." I faked a smile when deep inside it killed me. Killed me to the point that I wanted to forgive him and run into his arms.

"Great! Me too! I've really missed you though...and you too little one." He tickled her face and she giggled. Ugh, he was acting so cute with her.

I smiled softly at him, almost like I wasn't even smiling. "So I'm sorry we're bothering you but I gave her a picture of you awhile ago and she remembered your face since..so she wanted to say hi.." I told him awkwardly. I didn't want him to think I wanted to see him..because I didn't..he hurt me.

He nodded. "No need for explaination. It's all good." He smiled but then his expression changed like he forgot something. He turned around and said something to that girl I mentioned before. She stood next to him and smiled at me. Yeah, fake I can tell. I noticed Joe had walked away and he was looking at the clothes. So great, this women is with...him "I almost forgot to introduce you to the most amazingest women on the planet."

I nodded, thinking it's probably Joe's girlfriend or his friend or something. "This is my fiancée Joy."

My eyes went wide in shock. Oh Joy!

**Sorry it's short..My mom came home and I had to leave so I rushed towards the ending so that's why It's not the best but please review and I'll give you a cookie! Not updating next til I get 40-ish reviews! **

**Thanks! (:**

**-N**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys make me smile so much. This week has been a drag and a little boring but you guys made me happier. Another amazing thing is that my sister gave birth to her second daughter, Olivia Hope! I am a Aunt x2! I love her so much and she's beautiful. My other niece is Isabella Grace who's 2! I'm also going to my old hometown's fest on Sunday so that'll be cool. Kinda sad that summer is also over.**

**Oh and before I forgot...PLEASE VOTE FOR BEFORE THE STORM FOR THE TCAS!!! They deserve it so much!!! I love them..:) Thanks guys! This is the longest one yet!**

A fiancée? A fiancée, really? We had a child together and obviously had something there and he had the right to move on? I haven't even looked at a guy because I knew I'd never get over him, but he obviously didn't care. He probably dreamt the day that I would kick his ass out and that's what I did.

Sometimes I regret it, but I couldn't help my feelings, right?

So I stood there with my jaw opened, in shock, probably looking like an idiot so I sighed and faked a smile. I looked at **her** and she tossed her hair over her shoulder and was chewing her gum loudly; one of my pet peeves. It's like she's a mind reader.

Nick looked at me for my response. Shit, I was totally thinking in my head when I should replied to the worst news of all time. Yes, worst then finding out I was pregnant.

"Uh, congratulations, you guys...I'm glad your happy Nick." I choked up to say this but I had to say something.

He smiled and offered a hug. I was going to refuse but I didn't want to make it seem like I didn't like him so I offered his hug as he hugged my lightly. God did I miss being in his arms. Of course it wasn't the same.

He let me go and turned to Joy and intertwined his hands with hers. I looked down and remembered how ours looked; yes way better than her fake-tanned self. You can just tell she uses that shit to put on her body, unless she goes to those stupid tanning booths.

"I like your name, Milly! It screams cow!" She sneered. Oh God, here we go.

"It's Miley for your information." I fought back. "And yes thanks, I was raised basically on a farm."

"Your mom pushed you out on a farm? Gross!"

Nick looked at her weirdly and laughed. "No, baby, she means her childhood was filled with memories of being on a farm."

She nodded like she just found out God was real. Stupid ass. "Got it. Well Nicky, we better go!"

I rolled my eyes; Nicky? Wow. He nodded and smiled at me and Madison who was standing there staring at him in awe. "Right, we better go. Nice seeing you, Miles. I'll call you sometime. Here's my number." He handed me a piece of paper with his number on it. I took it and put it in my sweater pocket.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Nick. Hope to see you around.."

He nodded. "Of course. Bye! Oh and bye to you." He kissed her on the head and walked away with the bitch to go get Joe. She turned around to look at me and gave me a dirty look. I waved, getting her pissed. Ha ha. Slut.

I turned to Madison and took her hand. "We better go, Maddie. You got what you wished for."

She shook her head. "No I didn't mama, he left with mean girl. I miss daddy."

My heart felt like it ripped in two. My daughter has feelings; She misses her father. What am I suppose to do about that?

"I know. I'm sorry." I held her hand as we walked out of the store. I saw **them** getting inside a car, them all laughing. Then I saw Nick lean in and kiss her. Of course it was far away so I couldn't really tell much but I know it was a kiss. Then I saw them get in.

I sighed. Guess he loves her.

______________________________________________

I dropped Madison off at my dad's place and now I'm on his couch crying. "I can-not-believe-he-he-didn't-know-who-she-she-was."

"I seriously want to kick this guy in the balls, Miley. I knew he was trouble."

"I didn't think he'd go off and want to get married. I..I thought he still loved me."

"He's a fool. He didn't know who Maddie was so he obviously has no brain whats so ever. Listen Miles, don't waste your time. He should mean nothing to you."

"But he's the father of my daughter, dad! She told me she missed him! I can just see it in her eyes." I cried out, remembering the look on my daughter's face. Too much for me to handle.

"Maybe you'll find a nice guy who will accept Madison and you'll end up marrying..."

I cut him off. "No dad! I don't want to think about marriage, no not even guys. I'm sorry to ask this but can I stay the night? I really don't feel like leaving."

He rubbed my back for support. "Of course, Miles. Go right now to bed, I know you had a long day."

I hugged him tightly, said goodnight, checked on Madison who was sleeping and fell in bed in my old room. Nothing has changed. I had a lot of my stuff still here. I'm glad I have my own apartment for independence but sometimes I miss being a kid, not a grown up.

I felt tears pour down my eyes as my room reminding me of so much memories. Not just of Nick but of my old friends..and specially my mom.

I miss her so much. Today, I still think it's my fault.

"_Mom, this is something special to me, you promise you'll be here?!"_

_My mom smiled, but something in her eyes told me she was worried of not making it. "Baby girl, I'll try. You know mama has a job to work hard for. I'll try to get to your talent show."_

_2 hours later and she wasn't there yet. It started in 15 minutes and I was the second to last performer. I dialed her number. "Mama, please come."_

_She sound rushed. "Baby, I told you, I'll try! If I can't make it, I want you to know I love you!" I heard her mumble something to someone else. "I get to go! I promise I'll be there soon, baby doll."_

"_I love you mama!"_

"_Love you too." And she hanged up; with me not knowing this would be the last time ever talking to her. I did my performance, praying she'd be in the audience but at the end, my face turned opposite of smiles to notice her face wasn't present. I got off stage and ran in my dad's arms._

"_Bud..she didn't make it."_

"_I know, daddy, I didn't see her."_

"_No..bud..she..got in a car crash."_

_At the moment, my heart splattered in two. I forgot all about life that moment. I couldn't breathe. She was my other half and when she died, a part of me wasn't there. But I had to suck it up and move on. That's what my dad taught me and my brother._

I sighed, remembering my brother, Jackson. He was 2 years older than me. He was there for me sometimes when I needed him with Madison but then he moved to Kansas for no reason. My dad was a little disappointed but he was 20, he was old often to take care of himself. I hardly talk to him but whatever, at least he's family.

I rolled over to my stomach and closed my eyes. I should stop thinking negative and focus on the present.

______________________________________________________________

**Nick/Joe/Kevin apartment**

"Who we're you talking to before?" Joe asked Nick while taking a bite of his donut. He hit his forehead lightly, not really wanting to answer. "Miley.."

His eyes went wide and spit out a piece of his food. "What!? The girl who had a child with you?!"

He nodded like it was so obvious. "Yes, Joe, her."

Joy turned to him, looking almost angry. "Why didn't you tell me, Nick?"

He sighed then signaled Joe to leave. He rolled his eyes and walked into his room.

Joy coughed, meaning she wanted his answer. He looked at her seriously. "Because...I didn't want you to hate me."

She laughed..but it wasn't funny. "Me? Hate you? Oh, Nicky! No! I love you too much to hate you! So who cares if you have a rascal looking kid with the cow..you have nothing to do with them, right?"

Nick nodded, agreeing to what she said but for some reason he wish he had something to do with Miley, especially Madison, his own daughter who actually knew who he was. She looked at his expression and frowned. "You sure, Nicky? You look disappointed!"

"No." He protested. He took his finger and lifted her chin while looking into her eyes. "I don't want anyone but you."

She smiled. "Good because you're all mine and no one else's."

__________________________________________________

**Miley's POV**

I went home the next day with Madison. She asked to go to the park but I told her no. I would've usually said yes but I was too tired, not too mention depressed.

I wanted to focus on the present.

I fell back on the couch as Madison was playing with some of her toys. My eyes caught attention of a piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and unfolded it. My eyes grew wide as I remembered..Right there was Nick's number..He gave it to me and I totally forgot..It probably fell out of my sweater. I looked at my cell phone next to me and grabbed it. Should I call him?

"Maddie?" I asked Madison for her advice. Weird, I know. She looked up at me and smiled. "Yes, mommy?"

"Do you think I should call..Nick..I mean your father.."

She looked at me like she was confused. "Yes, mommy. Call." I sighed, knowing that now I have to. I have to call him.

I focused on the number and then started dialing the number. I put the phone to my ear and waited for him to pick up. One..Two..Three..Four. Nothing. Then I heard his voice mail.

_Hey it's Nick! Sorry I can't be there to talk I'm probably out doing stuff so leave me a message and I'll back soon! Bye._

I gulped and started to speak. "Hi..Nick this is Miley. Found your number in my sweater. I just wanted to see what's up..call me back..you probably have my number in your phone now. Okay then..bye." I said awkwardly and hung up. I tossed my phone to the side and rested my head on the couch.

"Daddy no answer?"

I shook my head because I didn't feel like talking. She probably saw because she continued to play with her toys.

I feel really bad for my daughter. She grew up without a father and knows we are not together. For a 5 year old, she is too smart. I NEVER wanted her to find out but instead she knows. Why? I wish I knew,

I was about to fall asleep when Lady Gaga blasted through my phone. I picked it up and it said **Incoming Call: Nick**. I gulped and answered it.

"Hello"

"**Hey, Miles. I got your voice mail..what's up?"**

"Uh, well not much I guess.."

"**No, I mean what's going on..You sounded sad..and you looked sad too."**

"Oh..I guess It's just been tough."

"**What has?"**

"Everything, Nick. You don't realize how much I'm struggling."

He sounded sad now. **"Oh...I'm sorry. I wish I could help."**

Anger grew inside of me. He wish he could help? "But you can't. I totally understand." Of course I don't understand.

"**Miley..I love Madison a lot but I have Joy now. It's cool that I can see you..but you know things won't be like how they used too."**

WHERE WAS HE GETTING AT? "Yeah yeah sure you have your life..I got mine.."

"**I love being your friend, Miles and I'll always be here. Hey, would you like to get some coffee at 11? It'll be cool to talk in real life..catch up."**

I sighed..He loved being my friend. He'll always be here? "Okay..fine. I'll meet you there."

"**Okay, bye then!"**

"Bye." And he hung up. I sighed and looked at Madison who was staring at me. "What happened?"

I looked at her as she walked over to me and sat next to me. "Same stuff. I'm sorry, Maddie."

She rested her head on my lap as I closed my eyes. I should just forget that Nick is the father of Madison. I wish it was simple though.

**At the Coffee Shoppe**

Miley walked into the coffee store casually, trying not to show how scared she was. Hopefully it was just him and not Joy or his brothers. Madison was at her dad's house so she didn't have to worry about her.

Her eyes searched the place, looking for him. After what seemed like hours she finally spotted him wearing a sweater with his curls over all of the place. She smiled inside and walked over to him. He looked up and smiled widely. "Hey!"

"Hey Nick. Wow you look..."

Nick laughed slightly, fixing his hair. "Like a mess? Sorry, I woke up late."

Miley nodded. "You could've just called and said you would've been late..I would've understood."

"But I was dying to meet up with you."

Miley looked down, blushing slightly. She looked up and smiled. "Me too. So uh..what did you want to order?"

He looked at the menu and then looked up at her. "I don't know. I'm diabetic so just a sugar free latte. You?"

"Uh just a caramel latte..I'm not really thinking about food right now." He looked at her in surprise. "I thought you always thought about food?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "I was pregnant."

He nodded, now understanding then he laughed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Miley looked up at the waiter and told her their orders. She smiled nicely and walked away. "So..what's new?"

Nick grinned widely. "I almost forgot to tell you yesterday..My brothers and I got a record deal!!!"

Miley looked surprised..and almost jealous. _A record deal? A freaking record deal? I've wanted a music career since I was 5! _"Wow..Nick..Congrats." She rested her hand on his shoulder for support as she congratulated him awkwardly. He noticed. "Are you jealous? I thought you'd be happy for me."

"No no no." She protested. "I am happy!" She grinned for him to see. "I just wanted a record deal since I was like 5.."

He nodded. "You always told me that. Look, I'm sorry Miles. All we did was sent a demo of our song, Paranoid and they loved it. They said we can have a meeting with Splash Records tomorrow at 3. We're excited."

Miley's eyes went wide in shock. "Splash records!? That's the popular one and everyone is like signed there!"

He nodded. "I know! We can't wait."

"I wish I had the chance, but I suck."

"You don't suck!"

"But you haven't heard me sing in like 5 years. I've changed, Nick."

"Oh." His expression now changed. "Well why don't you come over after this and you can sing for me, I mean well the family, if you want.." He said awkwardly.

She laughed. "Same old Nick, getting choked up at your words."

He smiled and looked up at the waiter who was smiling at them with their lattes. She put them down and walked away.

He took his latte and took a sip. "So what about you..what's new?"

"Madison is going to Kindergarten in a few weeks but that's about it."

"Oh, cool!" He replied. She took her latte. "Yeah, I guess. She really misses you Nick.."

"I noticed yesterday but remember what I said on the phone? I have.."

"I know you have Joy, okay! You don't have to keep mentioning her. It hurts, Nick. You know what, I'm out of here." She snapped, getting up quickly. She didn't dare to turn around. She rested a 5 dollar bill to pay for their drinks and walked out of the place. She heard footsteps behind her. _Oh God, tell him to go away._

"Miley, come on!" He took her arm roughly and turned her around. She winced slightly and looked into his eyes. "What!?" She yelled. He signaled for her to keep quiet as she tried to let go from his grip.

"No if I let you go, you'll run away."

She sighed and stopped moving. "What do you want!?"

"For you to stop thinking about me."

Miley looked at him in confusion. _What? How did he know? _"What do you mean? It's not my fault we saw each other yesterday..."

"No." He told her back. "I know you still love me, Miley. I can see it in your eyes. I would have to be a blind man for me not to know you still love me. I just..wish we could just be friends. I'm getting married next month, Miley."

She almost choked on her spit. _WHAT?!_ "Next...month?"

"Yes, next month." He reassured her. "I told you..I love her with all my heart."

Miley looked around to realize they we're still outside of the place and everyone was staring. "Take me home."

"No." He snapped. "I'm taking you to my house. You promised me you'll sing."

"But..but..I can't look at you....you...you.."

"We're friends, Miley, okay? I don't want you to walk out of my life again."

"You're the one that did." She mumbled under her breath. He let her go and she stepped away from him. He walked towards the car as she followed.

For the whole car ride, no one said a word. It only took 15 minutes to get to his place. His stupid apartment. _Oh no...what if Joy...oh God."_

He parked in the parking lot and walked towards the door. It was right there, wow. No walking whatsoever. He unlocked the door and opened it widely for her to walk in.

She breathed in the smell she remembered the most: His cologne. Their place wasn't messy or not clean: Your average place. She spotted Kevin and Joe on the couch. _Good, no Joy._

Kevin and Joe took their eyes off of the TV and looked at them in surprise. "Miley? Wow it's been so long." Kevin smiled and got up to hug her. She gladly accepted it and hugged him. She missed them..they we're like brothers to her.

Joe then got up and smiled at her. "Good seeing you." He hugged her as well. She remembered when her _ex best friend_ Lilly had a crush on him but that was awhile ago. She's probably married or something.

Nick smiled. "Where's Joy?"

_Joy is here?_

_Oh no._

_You've got to me kidding me._

"Nicky!" Miley's eyes turned to **her..** the bitch she didn't want to EVER see again. Joy looked at Miley and rolled her eyes. "Nicky! Why is Milly here?"

Miley wanted to burst and say how it's really pronounced but she didn't want to look stupid. He kissed her lips lightly and whispered something in her ears. She nodded. "Let's hear your cow moans then."

_My singing? I still have to sing?_ Miley gulped and looked at Nick. He smiled and pointed to the piano. _Oh, so I have to have an actual performance? Ugh._

She looked at all of them, even Joy and looked down at the keys. She sighed and started.

_Wake up here I go  
Cram it all down my throat  
Stomach so full that I wish I could choke_

7 am my heads already in a spin  
As soon as I'm out that door  
Bam it hits me like a ton of those red bricks  
Can't dig myself out of this highest ditch  
This madness

I swear sometimes I can't tell  
Which way is up  
Which way is down  
It's all up in my face  
I need to push it away  
Somebody push it away  
So all I can hear  
Is a simple song  
Sing along now  
La la la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la

Mid day sun beating on the concrete  
Burning up my feet  
To many cars on the street  
The noise  
The red  
The green  
It makes me wanna scream

5 o clock now it's  
Bumper on bumper on bumper  
Horns honking  
Nobody's looking  
But everyones talking  
It's another day  
On this highway

I swear sometimes I can't tell  
Which way is up  
Which way is down  
It's all up in my face  
I need to push it away  
Somebody push it away  
Cause all I wanna here  
Ohhh  
Is a simple song  
Oooh  
Sing along now  
La la la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la

Hey!

Sing along now  
Sing along

What I'd give  
To turn it off  
And make it stop  
Make it stop  
Gotta make it stop  
So all that I can here  
Is a simple song ooo

Sing along now  
La la la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la la  
La da da da 

Miley finished and looked up with applause ringing in her ears. She smiled but then turned to Joy who had her hands on her hips who had a smirk on her face. _What was that for?_

_____________________________________________________

**What a beeeaaatchhh lol. Anyway...I got 18 reviews last time, so thanks! This one is longer so I hope I get all the reviews I can possibly get! I deserve them, don't I? Review and I'll give you two cookies and more fluff! Thanks!!!**

**-N**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's me again! Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted but I would've liked more reviewers, but it's alright. I got 16 this time, so maybe we can beat that. I really like writing this and to be honest, it's more fun then You Make Me Crazier! (:**

**Thanks!!!**

**Chapter 4**

Joy was still smirking at me when the applause stopped. I smiled at them, for being so nice to me. "Thanks you guys. You heard me sing so I guess I can go home."

Nick nodded and turned to Joy who was smiling at him. I rolled my eyes and got up from the bench of the piano. Nick nodded at me and spoke up. "I'll call you sometime, alright?"

I nodded. "Alright, Nick. And thanks Kevin, Joe..and uh." I looked at Joy and faked a smile. She returned it; Glad Nick didn't notice

I didn't know if I should hug them so I didn't and turned to walk away. "Wait!" I heard Nick call behind me. I turned around and saw him walked towards me. "Yes?"

"Do you have a ride?" He asked me simply. I shook my head. "Nope, but I'm going to walk."

"No." He protested. "It took us 15 minutes to get here, which means it would take you like 30 if you walked."

"I know." I replied. "I need my exercise."

"You got that right." I heard Joy say meanly behind us. I rolled my eyes, ignoring her. Nick turned to her, probably giving her the signal to stop, I couldn't tell though.

"No, I'll take you." He said, smiling. I nodded, not protesting because if I didn't, I'd have to keep hearing him complain. "Fine."

Joe and Kevin walked away while waving goodbye and walked into their rooms. Joy rolled her eyes and walked out. Her heels to the floor are so annoying. He smiled and took out his keys. "Glad we could have some time alone."

I nodded. "Guess so."

We walked out and got into his car. He started the car and drove off to my place. It took 5 minutes of silence for him to realize we needed to talk..

"So sorry about Joy, she's just a bitch sometimes."

I laughed. "Sometimes!?"

"Well sometimes if she doesn't get her way, but once you get to know her.."

I interrupted him. "She's a sweet little angel, I get it."

He laughed. "Miley, don't make a big deal out of this. I told you before, we're over with and I have her now."

Tears started pouring down my eyes and I began to burst. "I KNOW THAT! I'VE KNOWN THAT SINCE I FOUND OUT WHO SHE WAS!"

He looked at me with shock. "I didn't mean to get you heated up."

"Then why the hell do you always have to mention her?"

"Because I want you to know that I'm not in love with you anymore." He looked at me serious as the tears began to pour down even more. He just wants to ruin me, doesn't he?

"Thanks for hurting me, Nick. You know, I'd rather be home with my daughter right now than be with you, you asshole."

He looked at me quickly and then kept his eyes on the road. He turned and pulled into an empty lot. What?

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I can't drive while you yell at me."

"Oh, so I'll yell at you now then, since you aren't driving."

He laughed, "No, Miley, look. Maybe your right..When I saw you for the first time in 4 years, my heart stopped, okay? I looked into your eyes and saw the hurt, making me feel guilty. I've never got over you, but when I met Joy..I just..fell in love all over again. I admit, I was more in love with you, but she makes me happy. I never got over you.."

She smiled then sighed. "I never got over you too and when I saw you, I remembered why I fell in love with you..But then you told me you we're getting married and my heart shattered in two. I was so angry and I cried for days, Nick. I still love you a lot and I never forgot you, but I know you moved on..so maybe I should too..I just wish I knew what to do."

"I hope you find someone, Miley. Your a beautiful girl and deserves everything you want."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a spoiled brat."

He laughed. "Just saying, I didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't." I responded back. He looked at me and sighed. "What?"

"I just.." He stopped and didn't continue.

I groaned. "What is it Nick?"

"Well, I just really want to know if the..sparks are still there so uh could we uh."

"Kiss?" I responded for him. Yeah, this is pretty crazy. He nodded then blushed. "Yeah, I guess if you want."

I nodded. "But only to see if something is still there? Then after that, we totally go back to being..friends?" I asked awkwardly.

He nodded. "Yeah, friends. Just to see." He responded again. I nodded. "So uh, come closer I guess."

I noticed him getting closer and closer to my face and I could feel the heat rise up my whole body. I tried to ignore that. His lips we're coming closer and closer. I filled in the gap between us and locked my lips with his. Instantly, I felt sparks rise as he started to kiss back. He hasn't changed since the last time we did this.

As he was about to get into it, I automatically stopped. He looked at me in confusion. "Why did you stop?"

"You wanted to keep kissing me, Nick and I wanted to as well but I know we shouldn't be doing this.."

He looked down and blushed. "I felt a connection there..I can't deny that. I uh missed your kisses."

I groaned. "I hate when you get all mushy." He started laughing and I laughed as well but then I looked at him and started to speak up. "I felt the connection too."

"Yeah...uh well "I'll take you back home." I nodded as he started up the car and drove off..

As he was driving, my mind was racing. We kissed..okay, that was official. I liked it, so did he. After we we're done, I wanted to continue but then I remember...Joy and I just couldn't look at him anymore but I knew I had to or he'd ask what's up. I still love him, yes but it's too late.

Nick looked at me quickly. "What's up? You look like you just found out your pet hamster died."

I looked at him strangely. "I don't have a pet hamster." He started to laugh. "I know, I was just comparing your feelings to that so what's up?"

"Not much." I replied, trying to get him pissed. I didn't want to tell him what I was thinking about! Why would I?

He groaned. "No like, what are you thinking about?"

I sighed. "Nothing, Nick, just please take me home."

"Fine." He stated. 5 minutes later, he parked at my dad's house. "You live here, right?"

I shook my head. "I have my own apartment but it'll be good to visit my dad. Plus, Maddie is here, so."

His face lit up. "Madison is here? Can I see her?"

I nodded. "Guess so. Thanks for the ride, Nick."

He nodded. "Yeah of course. I walked first and opened the door with my keys. I hope my dad doesn't freak that he's here. He hasn't seen him since we we're dating. I bet Nick is scared. I turned around to look at Nick as we walked in. He looked nervous but he was looking around. "I remember this place.."

"Of course you do." I said as I started walking upstairs. He was following me; great. I walked in my room, where Madison stays and she was sleeping. Nick looked around and smiled at me. "And I remember this room most."

Yeah that's because we made out and talked all the time up here, dumb ass.

He looked down at Madison. She was sleeping so peacefully. He smiled at her and touched her face softly. "I guess I better go home before I get in trouble or anything."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Daddy?" I heard Maddie say like she just woke up. She sat up and smiled widely. "YOU HERE!"

He smiled at her. "I'm here. How have you been little girl?"

She shook her head and frowned. "No good." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I gave her a sad face. "What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"I miss you." She said simply. He smiled and sat next to her on the bed. I just stood there, looking like an idiot. "I know, sweetie."

I sighed loudly and he turned around. "I feel bad." He whispered to me. I nodded, not wanting to speak up. He feels bad, really?

"Right." I sighed under my breath.

She hugged him lightly as he returned it. He looked back at me and let go of Maddie. "I guess I better go. I'll call you later, Miley."

Madison gave him a pout, her famous look to get someone to feel bad. "I'm sorry but my parents will be worried and plus, I have to go to the meeting tomorrow morning." Right, I forgot he had the record deal thing. Ugh.

"Alright then." I replied. Nick got off my bed and started walking to the door. "I'll walk you out."

When we walked downstairs, I prayed my dad wasn't down there. When I got to the last step, behind Nick I saw my father standing right there in the middle of the room. I sighed in frustration. "Hi..dad"

"Cut to the chase, Miley. Why the hell is he here?" He snapped. Nick looked at me with a scared look on his face.

I gulped and spoke up. "I went to his place..and well he wanted to see..."

He interrupted me. "Madison? You know he doesn't give a hell about that little girl." He said, like Nick wasn't even in the room.

"He does though, dad."

"How?" My dad shouted. "I don't see it in his actions. He hurt you, Miley. I remember it like it was yesterday. You came home crying so hard I thought I had to call 9-11 and we made up the decision to let you be home schooled. I helped you out, Miley. I let you go to college while I took care of Madison and I made it so you had a good life."

Tears poured down my eyes; He just had to announce my life story after we broke up? I didn't want him to know that. "Dad." I responded with hurt in my voice. Nick put his hand on my shoulder.

"And you young man." He looked into Nick's eyes seriously. I felt bad for Nick now. "Why did you leave my daughter? She's still hurt and not Smiley Miley anymore because of YOU. I still don't like you. What makes you think you can speak to my daughter again?"

"Dad." I repeated.

He pointed his finger at me. "No, Miley, you keep out of this."

"I'm sorry, sir." He responded. My dad shook his head. "Your not, I can just tell. You know what? Get out of my house. You will NEVER see Miley again, and NOT even Madison."

Nick turned to me and shrugged. "Sorry, Miley, nice seeing you."He whispered to me and walked out of the door.

"NICK." I screamed after him. I tried walking to the door to get him when my dad grabbed my arm tightly. "Dad stop, it hurts." I wiggled out of his grip. He let me go and I ran to him. He was starting up his car. He looked at me quickly. He smiled slightly and I walked up to his window. "Don't do this, Nick."

"I have to, your dad said."

"Who cares what my dad says, he doesn't know anything."

"He does..when he told me you we're all depressed and how you had to be home schooled..it hurt me..I tortured you too much."

"No." I lied. He looked at me, knowing I was lying. "Okay, maybe you did but that was in the past."

He sighed. "I'll go but I'll call you later."

I nodded. "That's all I needed to hear. Bye Nick." I leaned in to kiss his cheek. He smiled slightly as I stood back so he could pull back. He waved to me and I returned it and he was gone.

I walked up to my house as thoughts we're running into my mind. Why did I care so much that he was going to leave? Was I..addicted to him? Yeah, probably not.

**Okay then! Do you think she is? She didn't want Nick to leave forever! Stupid Robby Ray. Haha. Anyway...PLEASE REVIEW! I won't put the next chapter (already in progress) until I have about 80 some reviews..SO PLEASE TELL PEOPLE ABOUT THIS. I know there's a lot of Niley fans on here! **

**Also please follow my twitter. I announce when I'm writing, updated, random stuff or I will talk to you!**

**It's (without spaces)**

**www . Twitter . Com / miissnessa**

**FOLLOW ME!!!**

**And REVIEW!!! Thanks!!!**

**-N**


	6. Chapter 5

**Not the response I wanted..but you guys are amazing and deserve a chapter. I'm trying to update all my stories so that I don't have to update them all on different days. That's why it's tough to have 3 stories being active but I manage! Don't give up on this story, there is SO much more you haven't experienced.**

**Oh you want to know?**

**1. More Niley moments.**

**2. Madison being adorable/Another sibling?**

**3. More drama with family/friends and..well JOY.**

**And that's it for now..(; So keep it up with the reviews! Reviews= happy Nessa!**

**Chapter 5**

Yesterday was miserable. I picked up Madison as soon as Nick left. Dad didn't say anything but I know he's pissed. He doesn't want me hurt but how is that gonna prevent me from talking to Nick? I don't know if I should say this but I NEED to talk to Nick; He keeps me going. Strange, I know.

And Madison needs him, more than me which is obvious because shes 5.

"Why was grandpa mean?" She asked me.

I simply said, "He's being a very annoying, protective dad. Don't worry, okay?" I kissed the side of her cheek and laid her down to rest.

I feel bad for Madison. She doesn't get to go out much..go to parks, carnivals, exciting places to be social. Usually parents do this so they don't have to be shy when they grow up and Madison should be like me..outgoing and fun, not like her father, born to be on the shy side and more calm.

So today was today and I wanted to call Nick. I had to do it..now.

"**Hello?"**

"Hey Nick, it's Miley."

"**Hey Miles, what's up?"**

"Just thinking about stuff."

"**Oh..like what?"**

"How Madison is going to be a shy girl since I don't take her places..and I feel bad."

"**Hey it's not your fault your busy.."** So where does he fit into this? He's not busy, is he? Oh wait, for his new record deal thing.

"Oh..your busy?" I asked, thankfully.

"**Yes, we're going to meet up with some people for our new record deal and all the people for Splash Records, it's so exciting!"**

I feel like knifes we're being stabbed in my heart. He get's all the fun. Do you think it was worth putting on a scene in front of my dad for him? I'm starting to think..No, it wasn't worth it.

"Congrats." I said dryly.

I heard him sigh. **"I want you to come with us, Miles."**

Wait. What? Me..come with...what!? "Wait..what!?"

"**Your an amazing writer and performer..and I miss your music."**

"Nick, you didn't have to do this, I'm a nobody."

"**Maybe not for long."**

I laughed. "Yeah, they'll know me for having a child with you."

"**Eh, they won't care about that."**

I laughed. "Yeah right, don't you see how much people care for celebrity babies!?"

I heard him laugh. **"Yeah..that shit is pretty overrated. Look, Miley, I gotta go. Get ready in 20!"**

Wow, 20 minutes? Might as well get ready as soon as possible. "Alright, thanks again, Nick. Your amazing."

"**I know."** He congratulated himself. I laughed, thinking of how selfish he was. "Bye."

He didn't reply and hanged up. I sighed and closed my phone. I can't believe I MIGHT be signed at Splash Records....

I ran to my closet, took out my tee that had black and white stripes and then put on my black skinny jeans. I put a pleated front jacket on and then straightened my hair that didn't need to be straightened. I applied eyeliner on each eyes, pink eyeshadow, mascara and then lip gloss. I slipped on my black flats and then looked into the mirror. I was sort of okay with what I looked like. I wasn't impressing anyone or anything. Oh wait, I am. The people who work there, duh!

I sighed, realizing I had to take Madison to my dad's. I groaned and dialed his number.

"**Hello?"**

I took a deep breath and spoke up, "Hi..dad."

"**You want me to take care of Madison while you go out, don't you?"**

How did he know?! "I..uh..well yes."

"**After all that happened? Sorry, Miley, you're gonna have to find another way."**

Miley couldn't even respond, with shock written over her face as he hung up just like that.

"What am I going to do!?" Miley shouted to herself. She thought for a second then finally got it.

She looked through the phone book and found the number she needed. She then started to dial..

"**Hello this is the Child Care Center."  
**

"Hi, I'm Miley and I have a meeting to go to..do you think I can drop my daughter off?"

"**Sure, how old is she?"**

"Oh, she's 5..and she'll probably like to be around other kids." Yes, because she never gets to play with others..

"**Okay, great! Please come in whenever you want."**

"Alright, I have to come now since I'm going to be running late. Thank you so much!"

"**No problem." **And she hung up. I ran downstairs to see Madison coloring. "Madison, I'm taking you to the child center..we're your going to play with other kids for a few hours."

Madison frowned. "Why?!"

"I have to go to a meeting..with your dad and his brothers." She nodded. "If it for daddy, okay."

I sighed a breath of relief. I thought she would have a fit and not want to go. I slipped her shoes on her for her and grabbed my keys. I helped her in the car and then started to drive.

For some reason, I was really scared. My heart was beating really fast. I guess I had a reason to..I didn't know what to expect.

10 minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot. I took Madison out and grabbed her hand. We walked in to a see a middle-aged lady behind the desk. She smiled. "Hi, and you are?"

"I'm Miley and this is my daughter, Madison. I called 20 minutes ago saying I would be here."

"Oh, yes! We talked on the phone. " She looked down at Madison and smiled. "She's adorable!"

Madison smiled at her. "Tank you."

I laughed. "Alright, well I better go. Thank you so much for letting her stay here for a few hours." She nodded. "No problem. I'll take her this way to meet the other kids."

I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "Bye, Maddie."

She waved goodbye and walked with the lady. I sighed and walked out of there. Time to meet up with...the record company people.

--------------------

The place looked nice as I walked in. I didn't want to walk further but my feet dragged my there.

I opened the door and saw 2 guys..including Joe, Nick and Kevin. They turned around and saw me. "Hi." I said awkwardly.

Nick walked up to me and smiled. "Hey everyone, this is Miley, I was telling you all about her this morning."

"Hey Miley!" This one guy said, guessing he's the one who controls the company. Then the next guy, probably their manager. "Nice to meet you, Miley." I took his hand to shake it and shook the other one's too.

I expected way more people than this but I guess things are always different than what you expect.

"So is she going to sing?" Kevin asked them. They nodded. "Yeah, we'd like to hear a song, is that okay with you?" He asked me. Duh, that's why I'm here, right?

"Yeah, sure, I'll just sing the song I wrote recently." I grabbed a guitar from the side and started playing..

_Do me a favor:_

_Tell me what you think about me._

_Tell me how you want this to be._

_Go out on a limb and just,_

_Dream._

_Paint a picture._

_Choose your colors extra wise,_

_Especially what you put on my mind._

_Imagine what it'd be like to touch the sky._

_(Yeah hee yeah!)_

_Whoa, your thoughts are gonna pick me up._

_Do you know,_

_It's good to feel too much._

_Whoa, you got my head in the clouds._

_Whoa, you got me thinking out loud._

_The more you dream about me,_

_The more that I believe,_

_That nothing's ever out of reach._

_So dream, dream, dream._

_I breathe your visions._

_They pull me through the coldest of nights._

_They steer me towards that moment in time,_

_When you show me what it means for you to be mine._

_(Yeah hee yeah.)_

_Whoa, you're giving me the will to try._

_Do you know,_

_That there's happy in these lives_

_Whoa, you got my head in the clouds._

_Whoa, you got me thinking out loud._

_The more you dream about me,_

_The more that I believe,_

_That nothing's ever out of reach._

_So dream, dream, dream._

_Ha, it's like my birthday,_

_Every time you look at me._

_It's like the best thing,_

_Every time that you,_

_Dream._

_(Yeah hee yeah, yeah, yeah!)_

_Whoa, your thoughts are gonna pick me up._

_Do you know,_

_It's good to feel too much._

_(Much!)_

_Whoa, you got my head in the clouds._

_Whoa, you got me thinking out loud._

_The more you dream about me,_

_The more that I believe,_

_That nothing's ever out of reach._

_So dream, dream, dream._

_Dream!_

_The more you dream about me,_

_The more that I believe,_

_That nothing's ever out of reach._

_So dream, dream, dream._

_Dream._

Everyone started clapping for me. I don't know if I was just dreaming but Nick seemed the most into it. "Amazing job!" The leader of Splash Records said.

"Yes, really great. We would love to sign you." He turned to the other one and nodded. I looked at them in shock. "What!?"

Kevin put his arm around me, "You're great! We'd love to have you be apart of our team."

I turned to them and nodded. "Then okay!" I exclaimed, trying not to be too excited.

They're faces lit up. "Great. By the way, I'm Mike and I'll be your manager..I'm also the manager of tthem." He looked over at the boys.

"And I'm Steve, the one who mainly takes care of everything."

I nodded, "Thanks so much.....it's all thanks to Nick, actually." I turned to smile at Nick. "It was nothing actually..they we're looking for a good girl with a great voice."

My stomach just did back flips as he said that. A good girl with a great voice?

"Thanks." I whispered to him. He nodded.

"Alright, well I better go, I'm pretty busy." Steve said. "Nice to meet you, Miley! I can tell your going to be BIG."

I laughed. "Yeah right, but thanks so much!" He waved goodbye and walked out. Mike nodded, "Yeah I should probably go to. You guys should get lunch or something; You guys need to come back, but Miley you can start coming next week."

I nodded, "Sounds good. Thanks." He nodded and walked out. I turned to them and sighed, "Wow..I cannot believe they liked my song."

"Who wouldn't? It was amazing." Kevin commented.

"Totally." Joe agreed. Nick nodded, "Do you all want to get lunch now?"

I nodded, "Yeah good idea."

Right there..I felt like it was the old days..Me getting along with them..before anything bad happened. I liked it..a lot.

**So there you go! Things are looking up for Miley and maybe Nick will realize Miley needs him? You haven't seen Joy much...but guess who's back in the next chap? Yes, the bitch, hahahaha.**

**Anyway, reviewing makes me happy. I'm going to write the new chapter so hopefully it'll be up soon..but I need reviews first!!!**

**I have 81- yay! My goal? Well 100..LOL, but that may not happen..so 90 something? **

**Hopefully this was a good chapter. I didn't really know to explain the end because well..I've never really read stories where they go a recording place..haha. **

**Thanks guys!!!**

**-N**


	7. Chapter 6

**I expected none so the reviews I got is good. I almost have 100! This is great! Thank you! I don't get many each chapter though so please tell people you know to read this!**

**Here is the next...amazing chapter that I promised! (:**

**Oh yeah, towards the end, Miley sings him a song, yes I meant to put Nate, :P**

**Chapter 6**

This felt so perfect; amazingly perfect. I got the record deal and I got to hang out with my old friends...it felt so unreal.

I was in the car with them as Kevin drove and I was stuck back here with Nick. Joe just had to get the passenger seat? He was acting so immature about it.

"_I get the passenger seat!" Joe said quickly, running to open the door as we got out of the shop._

"_What!?" Nick whined. "What if Miley or I want to sit there."_

_Joe rolled his eyes. "You guys get to sit in the back and cuddle."_

_Nick looked down and blushed but rolled his eyes. "No man please let one of us sit there?"_

"_Man." Joe started. "Think of it this way." He put his arms around him and Nick started to get uncomfortable. "If Miley gets it, you will be pissed and if you get it, you know what will happen. What is it, PMS?"_

_I laughed. "Whatever Joe, I don't care if I'm stuck with Nick back here." He smiled as I said his name._

_Joe did his happy dance and got in quickly. Ugh._

I'm glad we aren't sitting too close. I had my head rested against the seat, just thinking and Nick was looking out the window. It was pretty quiet actually.

I looked out the window to notice he was pulling into their apartment building. What!? "What are we.."

Kevin cut me off, "Can we stay here and chill? Isn't Madison still at that day care thing?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she is. I guess an hour or so won't hurt."

Nick sighed a breath of relief. Wonder why?

We got out and for some reason, my heart was racing. They wanted to keep hanging out with me? Hopefully I wasn't boring or not the same as I was 4 years ago..

"Maybe we can play some guitar hero." Joe cheered.

"Ugh." I groaned. Nick noticed and looked at me confusedly. "You don't like guitar hero?"

I shook my head, "Wow it's like so hard of a game to play." I said with sarcasm.

Nick laughed. "Oh so your saying it's an easy game? Not with me it isn't. I happen to be a champ."

I looked at him like I didn't believe him and laughed. "Wow, Nick."

"It's true! Right guys?"

"Yes!" They both replied.

"Fine, you're on mister." Oh yeah, challenging your ex to guitar hero is so normal.

We walked into their apartment and everything seemed like how it did last time. Expect for the music coming for Nick's room.

I couldn't tell what it was.

I looked at Nick confusedly. He bit his lip. "Joy is home."

My heart almost stopped. Oh wait, maybe it did already. Joy is here!? Please no.

I heard a door swing open to meet the eyes of the bitch.

She looked -pretended- surprised to see us. She smiled fake. "Baby! I'm so glad your home! I needed you!"

"For what?" Nick answered, giving her a tight hug. He kissed her cheek quickly. Ugh.

"Just someone to hold on to. My man." She gave me an evil look as she said that. Was she trying to get me jealous? That evil bitch, it was working. I smirked at her.

"Hey Mislut!" She greeted me. Wow, was that suppose to hurt?

"Hello." I snapped back. I didn't want to give her a retarded nickname, I'm way better than that. Well maybe I can do this in my head but not to her face.

"Wow this is awkward." Joe replied to himself. Kevin laughed uncomfortably. "Let's uh..go Joe?" No, don't leave!

"Yeah.." Joe replied. They walked into their rooms quickly to leave me, Nick and bitch witch here.

"So uh this is not what I was expecting.." I spoke up.

"Aw." She cooed. "What did you imagine?!"

"Well me and Nick and Joe..and Kevin hanging out."

"Didn't you already do that?" She asked.

"Yes..but Kevin drove us here so we can keep hanging out..but whatever, I'll just walk home or something."

"No." Nick replied quickly. He said something to Joy in her ear and she rolled her eyes and left.

I sighed and looked down. I didn't want to look at his face. "Miley.." He whispered. I didn't reply.

"Miles." He tried again. I didn't budge.

Then I felt it. His lifted my chin with his finger and looked into my eyes. Ugh, just what I wanted. "I am SO sorry."

"For what? Being an asshole or for her being here?" I snapped.

He looked hurt but tried not to show it. That's the one thing I knew most about Nick, It was hard for him not to hide emotion. "No for her being here, I had no idea. She told me she was going to be gone til 7 with some girlfriends and it's only 4. I am so sorry."

"Whatever, don't worry about it." I said, trying to stop him from apologizing.

"No it's not, I need to make it up to you. What can I do?" I know, break up with the bitch! No, I couldn't say that.

"Uh, nothing Nick. I told you, don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it as I look at your beautiful, hurt face?" He said, so smoothly, so perfectly..Gosh, I cannot look at him anymore. Every time I look at him, I realize how much I love him.

"I..Nick..I." I couldn't speak at the moment. "You don't have to speak just.." Before he could finish, he leaned in to catch his lips with mine.

Instantly, I felt a spark right there. I was shocked. Why?

I kissed him back with as much force. This felt so unreal. He got more into it, me giving just as much force.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" I heard someone scream. Joy.

Instantly, we stepped away from each other as I locked eyes with Joy. She was fuming.

"I..Joy, I'm sorry baby."

"Nick! You we're kissing her, how the hell can you be sorry!?"

"I..I love you Joy! I lost my head, okay?!"

She was crying this time. I don't know if it was a sick joke or if she was being serious. Overall..she was a good actress.

As I thought she was gonna break up with him, she runs into his arms and he automatically starts kissing her.

Hurt was all over my face. I could feel it. "WHAT IS THIS!? One minute you're kissing me then you kiss her!?" I shouted, almost crying.

"Miley, I..she's my fucking.."

"I don't want to hear it. This is why you we're out of my life. Maybe I was happier when you weren't there. You are more of an asshole then you used to be. So whatever, I'm going to go live my life now. Have fun getting married with a BITCH." I let out all my feelings..finally. Nick looked hurt and Joy looked at me like I was a crazy bitch. Maybe I was but I didn't care.

Nick shook his head. "I want to be friends."

I sighed in frustration. "Friends won't even cut it. You kissed me Nick and you hurt me. Now you get what you want, go to her." I pointed to the bitch. She smiled. "Thanks!" Ugh! I just want to punch the bitch out.

"I don't get what I want..I..I want us to be..just...come to the wedding?"

Ugh, don't mention it. "When is it?"

I almost choked. "2 weeks?"

"Yeah, please come, Miley? This will mean the WORLD to me."

"The world?" I squeaked out.

He nodded, "So, will you?"

I sighed. "Sure."

"Thank you." He sighed. "You are amazing! Now I can take you home if you want me too."

"No." I hesitated. "I'll walk, it's not that far."

"Didn't we have this conversation like recently?" He joked.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, guess."

Joy sighed, "Nicky, let the bitch walk, we need to talk!"

"Joy." He whined. "Ugh." She groaned and walked into her room. Thank God.

I turned to Nick. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"It's the best I can do." He smiled as we walked out of his place and got into his car. Sometimes I wish my life was how it used to be.

He drove off as I stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say. He sighed and spoke up, "So I'm sorry about before."

"Nick, stop apologizing, you do it too much."

He laughed. "I'm sorry, I just.."

"SEE!" I pointed out. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

He sighed and let out a laugh, "Thanks a lot, Miley, now I can't apologize anymore."

"No you can, it's just annoying in front of me."

"Oh." He responded. "So did you have fun this morning?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I still can't believe I have a record deal...and I can't wait to meet up with them!"

He grinned, "I know! I'm so glad you are able to make music and perform in front of others."

"Don't say that." I said, taken-aback at his words. Perform in front of others? That was my fear. Everyone would just boo at me and I'd freeze up and forget my words and I'd just be a mess.

"Say what? Perform in others?"

I nodded, "That's one of my fears."

"It shouldn't be..performing is amazing. We did it a few times for coffee shops and that's how we got discovered."

"Oh, well that's because I'm a girl and.."

He cut me off, "Gender doesn't matter, Miley."

"I have fears, okay?"

He nodded, "Of course but once you go up there..you'll love it. Trust me."

"Guess so. So I wrote a new song and I want to know.."

"Yes!" He cheered. "I love hearing your new songs. When we get to your place, you can play it."

2 minutes later, he pulled into my driveway and stopped the car. We got out and I opened the door to my messy apartment. I sighed and turned to Nick as he closed the front door and locked it.

"So do you want to go to your room?"

I nodded and we walked to my room. I knew he was getting uncomfortable, since last time he was in here he was. The place where we hung out a lot.

I took out my guitar and motioned for him to sit across from me on my bed. He sat down and smiled at me, "Is this a heartbreaking song or?"

I nodded, "I get a lot of inspiration." Yeah, you. Of course he didn't know though. That's how stupid he is.

I sighed and starting playing..

_Nate looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Nate talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Nate walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Nate looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

Miley stopped strumming and looked up at Nick for his reaction. He was..well shocked and then he smiled. "Wow, this Nate guy sure is a heart breaker."

I laughed uncomfortably. "He is..he's an old friend of mine."

He smiled, "That's good but he seems like an asshole."

"I guess so. Well I guess you better go, huh?"

He nodded, "Yeah, thank you so much for that. I recorded it on my phone." He picked up his phone and showed me. I gasped. "Great!"

He laughed and leaned in. Oh no, oh no, oh no. He kissed me lightly on the cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow."

I nodded, blushing slightly. "Goodnight, Nick."

"Night." He smiled at me one last time before walking away. I fell back on my bed, hoping to fall asleep.

Then..I realized.

Oh. My. Gosh.

"MADISON!" I screamed.

How could I forgot!? I was a **terrible** mother.

**Ouchhhh she forgot to pick her up. :O Where do you think Madison is!? Good place or bad? You'll have to find out when you review.**

**Gah I bet the suspense is killing you. (:**

**So...**

**You won't get to find out til you click the button and review!**

**100 for my total? [:**

**-N**


	8. Chapter 7

**THESE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE THE LAST OF JOY I SWEAR TO JONAS!**

**Or will it? For now..this chapter is not gonna have much funny/cute/happy moments..it's going to be shocking/interesting so GET ready!**

**You know I love you guys.......**

…**..so Niley MAY be coming earlier then you think.....**

**...…..How's Chapter 8-9 looking? :)**

**Chapter 7**

I got in my car quickly and drove off to the child center.

How could I be so stupid!? I totally forgot about Madison because I was with him. Is God telling me he's more important then my daughter!? I didn't think so.

I tried not to think too hard because I didn't want to crash and bruise myself..or worse..die.

I pulled into the their lot quickly and ran up to the door. I tried opening it with much force but it was locked. The sign said closed.

That's when I knew..she wasn't here.

My daughter wasn't where she should be. She could be anywhere...

I hit my head lightly and groaned loudly in frustration. How can this happen!? I got in my car quickly and drove off. To who? Him.

His place. It took about10 minutes and when I saw the building, I hurried up, parked it and ran up the stairs to knock on his door.

Thankfully the door opened and I saw the face of Joe. I smiled softly, "Hi is.."

"Yes." He smiled and moved out of the way to show me..my daughter sitting down playing with toys. It felt like the world had been lifted off my shoulders. She looked up and grinned. "Mama!"

She ran to me and I hugged her tightly. "I was so worried." I cried to her. She hugged me tighter, but didn't respond. What do you expect from a 5 year old?

Joe smiled sweetly and closed the door behind me. I looked at him confusedly. "Please sleep over, Miles."

"Oh, I can't." I said, looking down at the floor.

"Why, you think Joy will bite your ass?"

I looked up at him and laughed, "Guess so."

He shook his head. "She's not here."

I breathed in relief. "Thank God. I guess I can..will Nick be okay with it?"

"Okay with it!? He'll be ecstatic!"

"What will I be.." I saw Nick stop in tracks to look at me. He grinned widely. "Miley!" He walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

I hugged him back. "Hey..Nick. Nice to see you. How did you.."

He let me go and looked at me in the eyes. "Joe and Kevin we're driving around and saw her by the center and they brought her here..I was so glad when I came back home because Joe had called me and I wanted to see what was up but then my phone died and I couldn't call you and I was already almost home, so thank you for being here. Madison was so happy to be here."

I smiled, "Thank you SO much."

"I'm her dad, ain't I?"

I laughed, "Of course! So it's late..shouldn't Maddie be in bed?"

"What time does she go?"

"Around 9:30.."

He looked at me with shock. "Oops..I'm not doing my job."

"No." I warned him. "You are doing a perfect job."

He smiled. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, Nick. I mean right now, you wouldn't of been in her life..I don't need that. I am so glad we both went shopping that day."

He nodded, "I know!"

Kevin then walked in and waved. "Sleeping over?"

I nodded, "Yeah, nice to see you too, Kev."

He laughed and fell back on the couch and turned on..cartoons.

"So uh where do I sleep?" I asked, looking around the place.

"Well Kevin will get off in a few..he usually watches a cartoon then goes to bed. It's his 'daily schedule.' He used air quotes for the last part.

"Ah..interesting." I responded, not really knowing what else to say.

Nick nodded towards my way and looked at Madison. "Well I guess I will put her to bed?"

I smiled, "Can you?"

I looked at Madison who was sleeping next to Kevin on the couch. He nodded and walked over to her and picked her up. My heart almost stopped beating by looking at how much of a dad he was. She was still sound asleep as he cradled her in his arms and then walked into his room to put her to sleep.

I walked to follow to see that they would be sharing a bed..okay that's interesting. He looked at me and smiled. "I bet your wondering why she's in my bed."

I nodded and laughed, "Pretty much.."

"She has no where else to sleep but if you remember, I don't really move at all so she should be fine if she's sleeping against the wall."

Yes, I did remember the times when he'd sleep over at my place or I'd sleep by him. He'd never move a muscle and I had to make sure he was breathing. Me on the other hand, I toss and turn a lot and not just when I had a bad dream.

"Thanks Nick for doing this. You don't know how much this means to me."

He shook his head, "No..I know what you mean, Miley. You want me to be apart of her life..and I am..and I don't know what else to offer. I just.."

I stopped him, "No, your doing good..Nick. It's better then not being in her life which is totally not what I want."

He nodded, "Of course. So uh, have you..met any new guys?"

My heart sank at that moment. We we're **just** talking about how he's in Madison's life then he switches to..this?! I looked at him with shock, words trying to come out but just didn't.

'I..well....uh..well..no..I..never focused..on my love life.."

"Oh damn, I'm sorry Miley. Madison won't need you forever. She'll meet friends and hang out with them a lot so you'll have a lot of time to squeeze in time for a boyfriend."

I sighed in disappointment. He just didn't get it. "I guess."

He noticed my mood changed. "I was just saying..because Miley..you do know why Joy is gone, right?"

"She died!?" I almost shouted, in surprise. Madison stirred but was still sound asleep.

He looked at me with shock, "No no no no, she didn't! She's..well...Miley?"

"What?" Now I was clueless.

"We're..getting married tomorrow."

And that's when I felt the world crash before me. I felt my legs tremble and I tried focusing on his face but all I heard was the sound of my body hitting the ground.

"Miley!?" He shouted in surprise. I heard Kevin and Joe run into the room. I felt someone touch my hand lightly..Nick.

I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't. I was alive, I knew I was. I could think..but I was too weak to speak or even open my eyes.

"She's alive." Kevin said, feeling my heartbeat. It felt like my heart was beating was faster then normal.

"Duh, I can tell she's breathing." Joe then said.

I felt someone push the hair of my face lightly and touch my skin..I just knew who it was. The guy who broke my heart right then and there.

I then opened my eyes to see all three brothers on their knees beside me, probably worried to death.

"I..I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Why is she apologizing?" Kevin asked them both and they both shrugged.

Nick still had my hand and held it tightly. "Are you okay, Miles?"

"I..I think so."

"You don't need a hospital?" Kevin asked me seriously. I shook my head violently. Of course I didn't! Hospitals scared me to death!

"Just..I'll be fine." I told them, truthfully. They both stood up, expect for Nick and said goodnight.

Nick leaned in and kissed my cheek. "What happened, Miley?"

The weakness wore off and I got myself up and so did he. I looked over at Madison who was still sleeping. "I..you..marrying.."

"You we're shocked?"

I nodded and shrugged, "I'm so sorry, Nick..I just..I can't imagine you getting married to her."

"Well I'll give you pictures then." He joked. Ugh, when I try to be serious, he makes jokes. I thought **HE** was the serious one?

"That's not what I'm talking about. Nick, she doesn't love you."

"We've been dating for awhile now."

I was confused. Dating for awhile? How long? "Oh really? Since when?"

"Since you fucking kicked me out." He snapped. I was getting pissed now. He HAD to bring that up?

"Nick." I growled. "Don't you dare bring that up."

"Already did." He snapped back.

"Oh my God. Nick what's your problem?"

He had that mean look on his face now. "I was just saying! You asked how long we went out..I'll tell you. A week after you broke my heart."

I rolled my eyes, "I broke your heart? You broke my heart. Over and over again. You didn't want in to become a dad that's why I kicked your ass out."

"Because we we're teens, Miley!"

"Then why did you have sex with me!?" I shouted, with tears falling down as fast as they ever did.

Madison moved and looked at us. Shit, she's up. "Mama, why you shouting?"

"Maddie, just go to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning." She listened and closed her eyes again. I turned to Nick and sighed while wiping my tears. I didn't want to look like a cry baby. "Nick, do you want to keep bitching me out or do you want to go to sleep?"

"Sleep. We'll talk about this more in the morning."

I turned to him one more time. "I can't hardly wait!" I whispered sarcastically and walked out.

I walked out to the living room to see Kevin still up. He looked at me in surprise. "Hey, Miley, you going to sleep here tonight?"

I fell back on the couch and closed my eyes. "Yes."

"So..uh what was up with you two?"

I sighed and opened my eyes to look at him. "Fighting as usual. Normal shit, correct?"

He laughed softly, "About what?"

"The queen of sluts."

"Joy?" He asked, like he didn't know. I nodded for him to know. "Wow, I know what you mean. When I'm here she always bitches me out..and it's sad they're getting married tomorrow..a big wedding..so everyone has to be there."

I hit my head lightly on the couch and sighed. "A big wedding? I thought they we're doing this at a chapel in Vegas."

He laughed, "Nope, Nick loves this....witch. He keeps telling me he's in love with her..that's why they're getting married so soon."

"For love or sex?" I sneered.

"Both." He laughed then looked at me seriously. "I know you still love him, Miley."

How did he know? "How?"

"Just..by how you look at him, how you talk to him..I mean come on, you guys we're in love..you had a beautiful daughter that was blessed from God..but he's too blind to see that."

I looked at him with surprise. "Wow, Kevin..you are so smart. At least you see the light."

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm not stupid to fall for Satan's wife."

"Ah, good one." I laughed at his joke. That was true, actually. "Thanks Kevin."

"Hey, no problem. Your still like a sister to me." I smiled as he said that. He was by far, the best out of the three and I thought I would never say that.

I didn't know what hit me, but I closed my eyes and decided...tonight I was going to sleep on Kevin's shoulder.

--------------

Miley woke up with the sun blinding her eyes. She opened up her eyes to see herself still sleeping against Kevin himself.

She got up slowly and walked to the bathroom and was about to go inside when she spotted Joy herself inside..looking at a pregnancy test.

_No._

_No._

_Hell no._

She looked at me and smiled. "Mooley! What are you doing here?"

"I..slept over." Miley spoke nervously.

She looked down at her test and raised it in the air. "I took this thing. You will NEVER believe what I am!" With her tone, Miley couldn't tell if she was being happy or sad about this.

_She's going to say it._

"I'm totally..."

-------------

**Yes I just had to do that! I was going to continue but it's 2 in the morning and I'm tired as hale.**

**So anyway..Send It On..all this new stuff! Niley much? I mean, I'm all for Jemi more but Niley is so cute!!! **

**I hope she will be posing pics with them for the Teen Choice Awards. I probably won't update by then so hope it's interesting. (; Demi can't make it. :( Oh well haha. At least Selena will!**

**I talk too much, I'm sorry, haha. But anyway..New chapter at like 120? Maybe more..but reviews make me so happy!**

**P.S- Follow me on twitter:**

**www . twitter . com / miissnessa**

**And I'll follow you back (;**

**-N**


	9. Chapter 8

**So when I posted the previous chapter, I didn't get any emails saying that people reviewed..or that the chapter was even up..but then finally I got emails like 2 days later so I'm sorry if I didn't reply to your reviews like I usually do. **

**So like all of you got mad at me because you know Joy will be pregnant..well what if she's not? Don't assume (; I made it so that it could go either way..plus if she was pregnant, wouldn't that change my whole storyline? **

**So yeah, your reviews make me smile. Thank you so much!**

_**Previously...**_

_Miley got up slowly and walked to the bathroom and was about to go inside when she spotted Joy herself inside..looking at a pregnancy test._

_No._

_No._

_Hell no._

_She looked at her and smiled. "Mooley! What are you doing here?"_

"_I..slept over." Miley spoke nervously._

_She looked down at her test and raised it in the air. "I took this thing. You will NEVER believe what I am!" With her tone, Miley couldn't tell if she was being happy or sad about this._

_She's going to say it._

"_I'm totally..."_

**Chapter 8**

"PREGNANT!" She showed her the test so fast that Miley couldn't even read it. Was she really being honest about this? Miley looked at her in surprise, her heart felt like it stopped but for some reason, she was still breathing.

Joy laughed, "Now he will have another kid..with his true love! That Madison brat will be history."

Miley was about to protest when she saw Nick walking towards them from the corner of her eye. Joy noticed too.

"Hi baby!" She walked over to him and threw herself into his arms.

He looked a little surprised at her gesture but hugged her back quickly. "Hey..what's in your hand.." He let her go and looked down at the pregnancy test.

She grinned. "Nicky....I didn't imagine saying it like this...but..well..I'M PREGNANT!"

Nick was about to faint when Joe caught him automatically. Nick shook out of it and stood up to face her. Joe looked shocked as well but he sighed and walked over to get some breakfast. Miley just stood there..still in absolute shock.

"Who...what..when...where...why and how?" Nick cried out. Joy laughed, probably laughing at his.....response. _Someone must of listened in class._

"Nick..now's not the time to be acting like this! You know we did it before!"

Miley wanted to roll her eyes but she couldn't even feel her body. Nick sighed, "That was weeks ago.."

"Well I didn't get my period, baby so you know damn well what that means." She said, acting all princess-like.

"Lemme see it." He said, trying to grab it out of her hands. She stepped back and hid it behind her. "No, Nick, don't."

"What, why?" He asked in confusion. "Because......it's..well I you know...just Nick believe me."

He sighed. "I know..girls sometimes are moody. How many of these did you take?"

She thought for a second and counted on her fingers. "About 10..different brands..all said I was pregnant! Gosh, Nick I can't wait! I hope it's a boy so that Madison brat doesn't have to have a sister."

Miley again wanted to say something but nothing came out but she knew she made a noise because they both turned around to see her. Nick looked surprised. "Hey..Miley.."

She was still pissed at him...she shook out all of her surprise and spoke up, "I bet your lying. Why won't you show anyone the damn test? I showed Nick when I was pregnant."

She rolled her eyes and hugged Nick tightly. "Because you're the slut..you we're so pissed that you we're pregnant..because well..she's a...MISTAKE!" She burst out laughing at the last word. Miley started to get heated...getting more angry by the second. She stared at her with hate in her eyes. "Don't. Ever. Say. That Again." She said in between breaks.

"Aw, why? You'll cry!?" Her voice sounded so fake right now.

Finally, Miley couldn't take it anymore. She leaned forward and went at Joy. She pulled her hair and slapped her face. Nick tried to get in between but they we're too strong. Joy hit back, punching Miley in the face. Miley winced in pain but tried kicking her in the stomach...because she knows Joy is just making up this shit. Nick gasped and screamed for Kevin and Joe. Joy pulled Miley's hair and pushed her against the wall. Miley cried out, pain rising in her back as she tried pushing Joy the other way.

She heard footsteps, probably Kevin and Joe and seconds later, they we're separated. Miley was out of breath and wiped away her tears. Nick shook his head. "I can't believe this!"

"What?" Miley choked out. He shook his head in disbelief. "You....you would do this!"

"Me!?" She asked in surprise. "This isn't my fault! I got pissed okay? I'm getting sick of her fucking drama! Her lies, her threats, her treating my daughter and I like shit!"

"Well..if your so damn sick of it..why are you here?"

Miley stared at Nick in shock. _That was incredibly rude. _"I didn't know the queen would be home so early. I thought I could leave before the bitch got here..but fine, I'll go..but don't EVER expect me to come back...I should of NEVER talked to you again..you hurt me before, and you hurt me again. You are an awful person, Nicholas..and I hope you know that." She snapped. She stared shortly at his hurt face and walked into the room to get Madison. She was sitting up, with tears rolling down. _I can't believe I let him sleep in the same bed as her..and I can't believe we made her cry. _"Maddie.." She whispered, wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

She shook her head.."What is going on, mama?"

"I....want you to do me a favor, sweetie....just..please forget that your father ever existed..and I know it's going to be hard but you want mama to be happy, right?"

She started crying again and Miley hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry. We should of never went to the store that day."

"No..mama. I will forget."

Miley forced a smile, for her and let her go. "Thank you. Now we need to go..I guess I'll let you say goodbye..especially to Joe and Kevin."

She nodded and got off the bed and ran into the other room. Miley peaked behind the wall to see Madison running to..Nick. He smiled and picked her up to hug her. He faced her way and looked at her. Miley's heart started racing and hid behind the wall. She waited a few more seconds and looked again, thankfully to see Madison hugging Kevin and Joe. She sighed and walked over to pack up her things. She heard footsteps behind her, hoping they we're Madison but she knew..for a fact..they weren't.

"Miley?"

She smiled and turned around to see....Kevin.

She ran up to him and hugged him. "I am so sorry I have to leave like this. I wanted this to be like how it used to be..I.."

"No, don't. Just because you won't talk to Nick, doesn't mean you can't talk to me or Joe..we hate her too, Miles..you know that. We think Nick's making a terrible decision..even mom and dad think so but you can't stop him..unless you think of something..but..well...Miley....just know me and Joe love you so much and we'll see you..you know at Splash Records when you come by again."

Miley sighed, just remembering she'll have to see Nick somehow..but she'll ignore him. "Well I go next Friday to start recording demo's and writing..but."

"Yeah I'll make sure Nick doesn't talk to you..just ignore him..he's an ass..he's always been."

Miley laughed slightly, "I know. Thanks Kev..you are amazing."

"I know." He laughed, complimenting himself. Suddenly, she saw Madison walking in, with a dull look on her face. Miley sighed and turned to Maddie. "Ready to go?"

Maddie nodded and hugged Kevin again. "Thanks again, Kevin. I'll see you..soon."

"Yeah, totally." Miley and Maddie walked out, Kevin following. Miley turned to Joe, trying to avoid the other two and hugged him. "Thanks for...agreeing with me and Kev." She whispered in his ear.

"Anything, Miles." He responded back. He let her go and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you soon. Remember, you have our cells so just call anytime."

Miley nodded and smiled slightly, "Thanks, Joe." She turned around to Maddie and Kevin, thankfully not looking at Joy or Nick and opened the door to walk out. She turned around and waved goodbye, Maddie as well.

As Miley was about to walk out, she caught a glimpse of Nick's hurt face. She knew she hurt him..but he hurt her first.

_-----------------_

It's been a week since the drama and everyday, I cried herself to sleep. I couldn't handle the pain..and thankfully Maddie understood my depression.

I woke up..knowing that today I'd have to go to the studio..and see well..them. I got up, did my normal routine, dropped off Maddie at the day care and drove over to the studio.

I finally got there, parked and walked up to the door. After a few seconds, I sighed and opened the door. I walked to the elevator, pushed the floor number and waited til it got me there. Finally, the doors open and I walked out. I found the door and opened it, hoping not to get anyone's attention. I walked in to see Mike, my manager and Steve, who helps out with everything. They smiled at me and waved. "Hey Miley, glad you can make it!" Mike, the manager said.

I shook both hands and looked around.."Wheres..Jonas?"

"Oh, they're on lunch break. They should be back." Steve answered.

"Great." I said between my teeth with sarcasm.

"Well we better get going. We can start with writing a song. I was thinking your first single should be a party-like song."

I nodded, "Yeah, those are my favorite." Not to mention, I love depression music.

"How about a song about being in like a teen club? Not too racy or anything?" Steve asked, giving suggestions.

Mike nodded, "Yeah..just don't go to overboard with the song...like don't talk about taking shots and dancing."

I had the urge to laugh and let it out. "That wouldn't be good. Specially for a first single."

"Yeah but at least nobody would expect too much out of you...since no one has heard your music. I mean, if this was your fifth album, everyone would shoot themselves." Mike joked.

Steve and I laughed, "Your right." I replied.

Suddenly, I heard the door squeak open and my eyes caught Jonas walking in. They all looked good...I think. My eyes hit the floor when Nick's eyes went to mine.

"Hey guys, enjoy the pizza?" Steve asked.

"Totally!" Joe shout out..being obnoxious again.

"So, uh we we're just talking about writing a party song for Miley's first single." Mike spoke out to them.

"Oh, cool!" Kevin responded. Mike looked at me and smiled. "Hey why don't you get some lunch..Mike and I want to talk to Jonas about stuff."

"Uh yeah sure." I said awkwardly. I got up slowly and quickly walked out. I closed the door slowly..but sneaky of me..i put my ear to the door. I could actually hear.

"So have you thought about it, Nick?"

"Yeah..and..my answer? NO."

"Why not! You could get her SO famous!"

"Oh so you want us to bump up her career?"

Who me? "No Nick, please? This would be perfect."

"I said NO! I will NOT sing with her."

"Nick." Joe sighed. "Please? You still love her, right?"

I heard him laugh. "NO. Hell NO. UGH!" I heard more voices but I couldn't hear. Then I saw the door open in front of me and before I could move, it hit me to the floor, hitting my head.

I winced in pain and looked up to see Nick, who was fuming. He offered his hand but I didn't take it. Sadly, no one was else came out to see so I was stuck to face him.

I got up slowly and looked at him seriously....

"What did you hear?"

"Something about not wanting to do a song with someone. I'm guessing me."

He laughed, "You got that right. And no, I'm not doing it."

"Okay." I said, looking offended. "I didn't force you too."

"But they are!" He groaned. "I do NOT want to help your career! You can do it alone but I will NOT.."

I interrupted him. "Nick..stop. I got rejected way too much, I don't want to hear this right now."

"Sorry." He sighed hard and ran his hand through his curly hair. "So......you still hate me?"

"I don't hate you..I'm just..disappointed."

"That I'm with Joy?"

"And that she's pregnant." I blurted out.

"Oh..So your jealous that I'm going to be there for her when I wasn't for you?"

Wow, I didn't think of it that way. "Wow, no I didn't think about that, but now you just told me..thanks."

"Sorry." He whispered, looking down. I sighed, "Yeah, whatever. You know what? Tell Steve and Mike I'm sick and I'm come back tomorrow..preferably alone."

"Fine...bye, Miley."

What was this goodbye forever? "Bye..Nick." And before I walked away, I looked at him one more time, hoping there was some kind of love in his eyes..but all I saw...was frustration.

------------------

**2 weeks later.**

Miley looked at the envelope with shock. She carefully opened it with her fingers, not caring if tortured it.

She took out the paper inside of it and read it carefully..

_Dear Miley,_

**We would LOVE to invite you to the Nick and Joy wedding taken place on September 28, 2009 and we would LOVE to see you there, we think of you as a part of our family. **

**You don't need to bring anything. Just you, Madison and a car. Hope to see you there!**

**-Kevin, Joe, Nick and Joy Jonas.**

Miley felt the need to rip it up after she saw Joy Jonas but she knew it was too late. She would never get Nick all to herself again.

-------------------------

**Damn, another terrible/depressing chapter but guess what's next? THE WEDDING!!! Trust me, things will get more interesting there! **

**Don't kill me. :( You won't know the whole story until you read the next chapter!**

**Thanks guys! Next chapter at like..130 something.**

**-N**


	10. Chapter 9

**This is the first time this happened..I got 130 already! I woke up, read all the reviews, and then saw my total of 134! I should of asked for more but you know what, I feel like I'm being to hard on you guys..**

**This is a NILEY story and it's already Chapter 9 and there's too much drama. I'm going to totally make it up to you.**

**Now for the wedding part..I've seen a couple of movies and read some stories and they inspired me. Unfortunately, I don't remember which ones they we're.**

**So enjoy this people. I love you crazy Niley fans :) And this chapter is going to have like memories from the other chapters...so all I had to do was copy and paste. :P**

_**Previously;**_

_**2 weeks later.**_

_Miley looked at the envelope with shock. She carefully opened it with her fingers, not caring if tortured it._

_She took out the paper inside of it and read it carefully.._

_Dear Miley,_

_**We would LOVE to invite you to the Nick and Joy wedding taken place on September 28, 2009 and we would LOVE to see you there, we think of you as a part of our family. **_

_**You don't need to bring anything. Just you, Madison and a car. Hope to see you there!**_

_**-Kevin, Joe, Nick and Joy Jonas.**_

_Miley felt the need to rip it up after she saw Joy Jonas but she knew it was too late. She would never get Nick all to herself again_

**Chapter 9**

Why would they invite me? Plain ole' Miley? The girl that fell in love with one of them..who had a baby with then had their heart broken?

Maybe they wanted to forget everything and go back to the way things we're? Wait, what am I saying?! He's getting married to a bitch witch! A bitch that I couldn't stand and got so angry at, I was fighting with her. What will Nick think of me as when I walk into that chapel?

I set the paper down and walked up to my bedroom to see Madison still asleep. I needed to think about this. Should I really go or should I just pretend that I never got it?

--------------------

**Nick/Joe/Kevin apartment**

"So Nick..why did you decide to invite Miley?" Joy asked casually, painting her nails on the couch.

He looked up at her and sighed, "I thought I told you? She's one of our old friends and It wouldn't be the same without her there."

"The girl that almost killed me the other day?"

"Joy..this isn't about you. I let you invite all your friends from school."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah but they're important to me..they had my back for years..what has Miley EVER done for you?"

Nick thought of it..she's right. What HAS Miley ever done for him? Give him a child? Did he really want to become a dad at 17? He didn't. "You're right, Joy. Gosh, when did you become so smart?"

"I realized after that fight..that I don't want to act immature. I'm a grown, 22 year old women who has class and style." She smiled widely at him and then continued to paint her nails.

Nick smiled. "Thanks, Joy..You really gave me something to think about."

She groaned lightly, "Think about what?"

"If..Miley really should be invited. I mean, it was my decision..Joe and Kevin already knew they wanted her there but I said it first."

"Well then stop being nice." She replied, simply.

"I've been an ass to her..and I just wanted to make up for it."

She laughed, "Make up for being an ass by inviting your ex-girlfriend to go to your wedding with your upcoming wife? That's...sad."

"I know..but I..I told you it wouldn't be the same without her. Sure, when we announce we're married, she can run out and kill herself..but.."

She interrupted him and grinned. "That's a good idea, Nicky! You should totally tell her to do that because she's dying from jealously inside!"

"Joy, I thought you we're being nicer before? Now you're back to your old self again. I don't want to marry someone who constantly giving people attitude."

She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips lightly. "I will be better for you, okay?"

He kissed her back lightly and told her he was going upstairs to think and take a nap. She gladly understood and went back to her nails.

Nick fell on his bed and hit the pillow exactly how he wanted to. For some reason, memories came into his mind.

_"Miley, well..I...well...I love you."_

_Miley looked at him in astonishment. "You...you..do?"_

_He nodded, his hands shaking from being so nervous. "It's okay if you don't yet...I just wanted you to know.."_

_"No..Nick...I...I love you too..a lot."_

_He smiled widely and took her hand in his and kissed her lips lightly. It turned out soft but both got into it and started to kiss harder and harder. Nick didn't think what he was doing, he got up and so did she, without breaking their kiss and fell on their bed._

_They we're making out by now as he let his tongue into hers as she did the same. It got so heated that Nick took off his shirt and Miley took off hers. Then his pants went, so did hers and their underwear and her bra. _

_And then it happened. Yes, they had sex. _

_Miley woke up first, shockingly to see Nick next to her sound asleep. She looked down to see she was naked and she hit her head lightly, afraid to wake him up. The questions wandered in her head. "Protection? Why? How?"_

_She prayed he used protection. He planned this, right?_

_20 minutes later he woke up, not really shocked like she was. It was awkward for them to wake up like that. "Do you regret it?" He asked, quietly._

_She shook her head. "We love each other, right?"_

_He nodded. "Of course."_

_Miley just had to ask. "Did you..use..protection?"_

_She knew the answer by his reaction: His face was shocked as he hit his forehead. "Oh my God, no I didn't. Shit. Can you..well take those pills?"_

_Miley got angry. "WHAT WILL MY DAD THINK? He's gonna be pissed! Ugh! Nick...maybe I'm not pregnant."_

_"Can you take a test when you get home?"_

_She sighed. "I guess I'll have to stop by Wallgreens then."_

And Nick remembered when she told him..how he had told her he'd be there..

_**"Hello?"**_

_"Nick..I took the test."_

_He sounded relieved. __**"So what is it? Are you or not?"**_

_"I.....Nick...I.....I'm........pregnant."_

_Silence was on the other line. __**"Are..you..sure?"**_

_"Yes! I took 3 more afterwards..and they all came out the same. What should we do?"_

_**"Let's just..have that baby then."**_

_She was shocked by his response. "Really?"_

_**"Yes and I'll be by your side 110%."**_

_Miley smiled at this. "Thanks Nicky. I love you."_

_**"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."**_

Nick wanted to seriously hit himself. How could he be so stupid? So, they make a mistake and had sex..but he should of helped her..and now it was too late.

Nick then remembered..when he didn't want to come over to help her..and how he was hanging out others..

_"Nick, I don't understand why you can't be there for me. I'm sick of crying."_ _Miley whimpered into the phone to her boyfriend. She was 8 months pregnant and Nick was at his parent's house. Why you ask? He was being lazy. He didn't want to help his poor girlfriend._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm having fun right now. Ask your dad." He suggested simply._

_Miley rolled her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "He already does enough. I need you, Nick. I'm having your child so be responsible."_

_"I am, baby, I just want to do things my way for a change."_

_Miley grew angry. "Do things your way? I'm 8 freaking months pregnant, Nick! Since when did you become blind? Oh wait, probably the day we got into this damn mess."_

_"No, otherwise I wouldn't be able to see what I was doing." He teased her._

_Miley groaned. "I don't want your lame ass jokes, Nick. Please come home."_

_"I'm sorry, Miles, I'll be there tomorrow morning."_

And she had hung up the phone on him. He deserved it. He was being an asshole to her and she was PREGNANT. 8 months and she could hardly do things for herself!

Nick sighed, then thinking about when they we're at the hospital. How he made her forget about him being an asshole. He was going to prove that he was a good dad.

_Nick looked down at the beautiful baby in his girlfriend's arms and smiled. "She's beautiful, just like you."_

_Miley smiled as she looked up at him. "She has a lot of traits that remind me of you."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Well her beautiful brown eyes, her nose, and even the shape of her face." Miley ran her finger down Madison's face, looking at how it was shaped; just like Nick._

_"Like father like daughter? It's always father like son or mother like daughter." Nick mentioned randomly._

_Miley laughed. "Who cares for the sayings. All that counts is that we'll have a very good family."_

_"Of course." Nick said softly. He kissed the top of Miley's head for support. _

Nick always wondered why he couldn't act like that when she needed it. Going to the doctor with her was worse.

_She nudged him lightly. "Nick, she left." Nick woke up quickly in alarm and got up. "What's wrong with Maddie?"_

_"She has a cold."_

_Nick rolled his eyes. "A cold? A cold? We came out here to find out she has a cold?!"_

_Miley looked at him with a shocked look on her face. She has NEVER seen him have so much sarcasm and attitude in Nick, specially in this situation._

_"Nick..she's 2 months old, I'll worry if she coughs."_

_He shook his head. "You worry TOO much."_

_"I have to, dumb ass. She was just born 2 months ago. When do you ever think logical?"_

_Nick rolled his eyes as he grabbed the bag and she grabbed Madison who was already sound asleep. _

A cold isn't much to an adult but to a child? It could mean anything to your baby. And things weren't getting better from here. He remembers their first big fight.

_Nick walked in with a grin on his face. Miley didn't know why, but really wanted to know. "What's up?"_

_He looked at her and turned serious. "Nothing much."_

_She gave him a fake smile. "Nothing much?" She snapped._

_He nodded. "Yeah..just hanging with people."_

_She laughed on the outside, when on the inside, she's jealous. Pure jealous. When was the last time she hung out with anyone? Almost a year. She just had to ask, "You we're hanging out with people..like who?"_

_He thought for a moment. "You know, Joe, Kevin, their friends, Lilly.."_

_Miley was taken-aback by this. "LILLY? Lilly Truscott?" Lilly Truscott was her old best friend..until she found out Miley was pregnant and didn't want to hang out with her anymore. Great, friend, huh?_

_Nick nodded and took a step back by looking at Miley's angry face. "Yes. That Lilly. I'm sorry, Miley."_

_"FOR WHAT?" She raised her voice, getting pissed by the second._

_"For..hanging out with them.."_

_"You had a damn smile on your face when you walked in, what the Hell was that about?"_

_"I had fun, Miley!" He snapped, now getting angry._

_"FUN? Do you realize when the last time I HAD FUN was? 1 DAMN YEAR AGO, NICK! THAT WAS AWHILE AGO! AND YOU GO OFF AND SPEND TIME WITH FRIENDS, INCLUDING ONE OF MY OLD BEST FRIENDS?" Miley now, screamed. Nick sighed and threw his hand on his forehead._

_"Okay okay okay, you don't have to scream."_

_"Then how the HELL ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN YOUR LESSON?" _

_"I will if you stop yelling, Miley. I didn't mean for you to turn physco."_

_She rolled her eyes. "I'm not physco, dumb ass. I'm not taking out a knife and threatening to kill your ass."_

_Nick turned around, without an reply for Miley to see Madison waking up, probably ready to cry any minute. She noticed what he was looking at ran to her daughter. As expected, Madison started to cry. "Look what you did, you made her cry."_

_He walked over to them and spoke up, "I wasn't screaming, Miley, you we're."_

_She didn't respond. She picked up Madison and rocked her in her arms. Madison looked up at Nick and looked at him seriously and Nick smiled at her. Miley looked at him and groaned. She put Madison back in her crib and turned to Nick. "I'm going to bed..but you can't join. Sleep on the couch for all I care."_

_Nick looked at her shocked; She didn't care that he slept on the couch? She was NEVER that rude. He didn't respond. He walked in the room, grabbed his pillows and blanket and walked out, without even staring at her._

He remembered when he had to sleep on the couch. He thought she would just come back to him but she didn't talk to him for 3 days and it killed him.

But things were getting better when he remembered their very first date.

_Nick sat with Miley at a fancy restaurant called La Cachette. They we're friends. Best friends but today, Nick wanted to change that. He couldn't take it anymore; He feel head over heels in love with her. Everything about her made his stomach do back flips. He always thought it was crazy for a guy to feel this way because usually the girl falls more but he didn't care. He was more sensitive and romantic than other guys. He stared at her as she was smiling at him. He was in a daze._

_"So?"_

_Nick got out of his thoughts and jumped into reality. He stopped looking at her so seriously and gave her a smile. "Sorry, what we're you saying?"_

_She laughed and put her hair over her ears. "What did you want to order?" She looked up at the waiter who was smiling at him, patiently waiting._

_He nodded and blushed from embarrassment. "Right. Uhm just uhh some garlic bread and spaghetti." _

_The waiter nodded. "Drink?"_

_"Diet coke."_

_She nodded, wrote it down and walked away. Nick sighed and turned to Miley. She looked at his pink face and laughed. "Aw Nick, your so cute."_

_"I am not cute!" He protested._

_"Yes." She fought back. "You are."_

_"I'm not." _

_"Are too."_

_"Am not!"_

_"Ahem." Someone coughed. Both jumped and looked to see the waiter with their dinner. Both blushed and Miley laughed. "Sorry, I was just telling him that he was cute but he doesn't think so."_

_"Hey! Do you think she really wants to know?" Nick spoke up._

_The waiter laughed as she set their food and drinks down. "It's okay, I get this all the time. You are cute, by the way."_

_Miley smiled. "See? Even the waiter thinks so."_

_He shook his head. "Whatever, let's just eat now."_

_After dinner, Nick asked her if she wanted to take a walk with her and she gladly accepted. _

_It was dark but the moon was bright. Nick looked at how beautiful Miley's face looked in the light. There he went dazing again._

_"So.." Miley started off._

_Nick turned to her and she stopped to face him as well. "So.." She repeated._

_"Do you know the main reason why we're here?" He asked seriously. She shook her head no. He took a deep breath and continued to speak, "Miley..I like you..I like you too much it hurts. No I don't like you as my best friend, I like you like you..Like when I see you I can't help but stare at your beautiful features as my stomach does flip flops. I don't know if you feel the same as I do, but I just want to let you know that I really really like you."_

_Miley's whole body went numb, she felt like she couldn't even move her body at that moment. She tried to speak but nothing came out. He stared at her, waiting for her response but she couldn't give one. "I..I.."_

_He sighed. "So you don't feel the same then?"_

_She shook out all of the nerves in her body and was ready to speak up. She can't act like a fool now. She smiled and grabbed his hand lightly. "Nick..I like you too..Like a lot. It hurts actually..I don't want you to think that I don't like you.." She didn't know what else to say so she stopped and looked at him seriously. He smiled and squeezed her hand. "So..does this mean...we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"_

_She nodded while blushing. "Yeah..I guess so."_

He remembered it like it was yesterday..he was scared as hell but he saw the passion in her eyes..like she wanted to be with him too.

Finally, he seemed to remember the most recent the best: Their first meeting in 4 years.

"_I can't believe your making me go into a store where I don't want to go!" Joe whined to Nick, who was forcing him to go with._

"_Dude...chill. You're my brother..so do me a favor." Joe sighed and walked into the store with Nick..and his so called __fiancée._

_They walked around, bought a few things and talked before Joe looked over at a place in shock._

"_What is it?" Nick asked in confusion._

"_It's..it's..it's..Miley.." He whispered into his ear._

_At that very second, Nick turned around to catch eyes with the one and only. She looked like she was being forced to be here from the girl next to her._

_She looked down and blushed as Nick bent down to look at the little girl. "Hi little girl. And who are you?"_

_She grinned. "You my daddy! You my daddy!" She ran over and hugged his leg tightly. He looked up at her and turned serious. "Hi Miley..how have you been?"_

_She sighed. "Hello Nick..I've been.....I've been...Great." _

_"Great! Me too! I've really missed you though...and you too little one." He tickled her face and she giggled._

_She smiled softly at him, almost like she wasn't even smiling. "So I'm sorry we're bothering you but I gave her a picture of you awhile ago and she remembered your face since..so she wanted to say hi.."_

_He nodded. "No need for explanation. It's all good." He smiled but then his expression changed like he forgot something. He turned around and said something to the women. She stood next to him and smiled. Joe had walked away and he was looking at the clothes. Miley just knew she was now connected to Nick."I almost forgot to introduce you to the most amazingest women on the planet."_

_I nodded, thinking it's probably Joe's girlfriend or his friend or something. "This is my fiancée Joy."_

_Miley stood there in shock for awhile but then looked at Nick who was waiting for a reply. "Uh, congratulations, you guys...I'm glad your happy Nick."_

_He smiled and offered a hug..She offered his hug as he hugged her lightly. He let her go and turned to Joy and intertwined his hands with hers._

"_I like your name, Milly! It screams cow!" She sneered._

"_It's Miley for your information." She had fought back. "And yes thanks, I was raised basically on a farm."_

"_Your mom pushed you out on a farm? Gross!"_

_Nick looked at her weirdly and laughed. "No, baby, she means her childhood was filled with memories of being on a farm."_

_She nodded. "Got it. Well Nicky, we better go!"_

_He nodded and smiled at me and Madison who was standing there staring at him in awe. "Right, we better go. Nice seeing you, Miles. I'll call you sometime. Here's my number." He handed her a piece of paper with his number on it. She took it and put it in her sweater pocket._

_She smiled at him. "Thanks, Nick. Hope to see you around.."_

_He nodded. "Of course. Bye! Oh and bye to you." He kissed her on the head and walked away with Joy to go get Joe. _

This is when Nick realized..Joy was a bitch. He never realized it then...and now he finally realized it. How could he say stuff like that?

When they came back he didn't even react.

_Joy turned to him, looking almost angry. "Why didn't you tell me, Nick?"_

_He sighed then signaled Joe to leave. He rolled his eyes and walked into his room._

_Joy coughed, meaning she wanted his answer. He looked at her seriously. "Because...I didn't want you to hate me."_

_She laughed..but it wasn't funny. "Me? Hate you? Oh, Nicky! No! I love you too much to hate you! So who cares if you have a rascal looking kid with the cow..you have nothing to do with them, right?"_

_Nick nodded, agreeing to what she said but for some reason he wish he had something to do with Miley, especially Madison, his own daughter who actually knew who he was. She looked at his expression and frowned. "You sure, Nicky? You look disappointed!"_

"_No." He protested. He took his finger and lifted her chin while looking into her eyes. "I don't want anyone but you."_

_She smiled. "Good because you're all mine and no one else's"_

And what she said recently..he didn't even stick up for Miley.....not even Madison, his own daughter!

"_So sorry about Joy, she's just a bitch sometimes."_

_She laughed. "Sometimes!?"_

"_Well sometimes if she doesn't get her way, but once you get to know her.."_

_She interrupted him. "She's a sweet little angel, I get it."_

_He laughed. "Miley, don't make a big deal out of this. I told you before, we're over with and I have her now."_

_Tears started pouring down her eyes and she began to burst. "I KNOW THAT! I'VE KNOWN THAT SINCE I FOUND OUT WHO SHE WAS!"_

_He looked at her with shock. "I didn't mean to get you heated up."_

"_Then why the hell do you always have to mention her?"_

"_Because I want you to know that I'm not in love with you anymore." He looked at her seriously as the tears began to pour down even more._

"_Thanks for hurting me, Nick. You know, I'd rather be home with my daughter right now than be with you, you asshole."_

_He looked at her quickly and then kept his eyes on the road. He turned and pulled into an empty lot._

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

"_I can't drive while you yell at me."_

"_Oh, so I'll yell at you now then, since you aren't driving."_

_He laughed, "No, Miley, look. Maybe your right..When I saw you for the first time in 4 years, my heart stopped, okay? I looked into your eyes and saw the hurt, making me feel guilty. I've never got over you, but when I met Joy..I just..fell in love all over again. I admit, I was more in love with you, but she makes me happy. I never got over you.."_

_She smiled then sighed. "I never got over you too and when I saw you, I remembered why I fell in love with you..But then you told me you we're getting married and my heart shattered in two. I was so angry and I cried for days, Nick. I still love you a lot and I never forgot you, but I know you moved on..so maybe I should too..I just wish I knew what to do."_

"_I hope you find someone, Miley. Your a beautiful girl and deserves everything you want."_

_She rolled my eyes. "I'm not a spoiled brat."_

_He laughed. "Just saying, I didn't mean that."_

"_I know you didn't." She responded back. He looked at her and sighed. "What?"_

"_I just.." He stopped and didn't continue._

_She groaned. "What is it Nick?"_

"_Well, I just really want to know if the..sparks are still there so uh could we uh."_

"_Kiss?" She responded for him. He nodded then blushed. "Yeah, I guess if you want."_

_She nodded. "But only to see if something is still there? Then after that, we totally go back to being..friends?" She asked awkwardly._

_He nodded. "Yeah, friends. Just to see." He responded again. She nodded. "So uh, come closer I guess."_

_She noticed him getting closer and closer to her face and she could feel the heat rise up her whole body. His lips we're coming closer and closer. She filled in the gap between them and locked her lips with his. Instantly, she felt sparks rise as he started to kiss back. _

_As he was about to get into it, she automatically stopped. He looked at her in confusion. "Why did you stop?"_

"_You wanted to keep kissing me, Nick and I wanted to as well but I know we shouldn't be doing this.."_

_He looked down and blushed. "I felt a connection there..I can't deny that. I uh missed your kisses."_

_She groaned. "I hate when you get all mushy." He started laughing and she laughed as well but then she looked at him and started to speak up. "I felt the connection too."_

"_Yeah...uh well "I'll take you back home." She nodded as he started up the car and drove off.._

_Nick looked at her quickly. "What's up? You look like you just found out your pet hamster died."_

"_I don't have a pet hamster." He started to laugh. "I know, I was just comparing your feelings to that so what's up?"_

"_Not much." She replied._

_He groaned. "No like, what are you thinking about?"_

_She sighed. "Nothing, Nick, just please take me home."_

"_Fine." He stated. 5 minutes later, he parked at her dad's house. "You live here, right?"_

_She shook my head. "I have my own apartment but it'll be good to visit my dad. Plus, Maddie is here, so."_

_His face lit up. "Madison is here? Can I see her?"_

_She nodded. "Guess so. Thanks for the ride, Nick."_

_He nodded. "Yeah of course." She turned around to look at Nick as they walked in. He looked nervous but he was looking around. "I remember this place.."_

"_Of course you do." She said as she started walking upstairs. He was following her. They walked in her room, where Madison stays and she was sleeping. Nick looked around and smiled at me. "And I remember this room most."._

_He looked down at Madison. He smiled at her and touched her face softly. "I guess I better go home before I get in trouble or anything."_

"_You sure?" she asked._

"_Daddy?" Maddie said like she just woke up. She sat up and smiled widely. "YOU HERE!"_

_He smiled at her. "I'm here. How have you been little girl?"_

_She shook her head and frowned. "No good." She looked at Miley with tears in her eyes. She gave her a sad face. "What's wrong?" Nick asked._

"_I miss you." She said simply. He smiled and sat next to her on the bed. "I know, sweetie."_

_She sighed loudly and he turned around. "I feel bad." He whispered to her. _

"_Right." She sighed under my breath._

_She hugged him lightly as he returned it. He looked back at her and let go of Maddie. "I guess I better go. I'll call you later, Miley."_

_Madison gave him a pout, her famous look to get someone to feel bad. "I'm sorry but my parents will be worried and plus, I have to go to the meeting tomorrow morning."_

"_Alright then." I replied. Nick got off my bed and started walking to the door. "I'll walk you out."_

He admits..He still loves her..that connection they had was still there..he wanted to keep kissing her but he knew he couldn't.

"_Hey Mislut!" She greeted her._

"_Hello." She snapped back._

"_Wow this is awkward." Joe replied to himself. Kevin laughed uncomfortably. "Let's uh..go Joe?" _

"_Yeah.." Joe replied. They walked into their rooms quickly to leave Miley, and Joy alone._

"_So uh this is not what I was expecting.." She spoke up._

"_Aw." She cooed. "What did you imagine?!"_

"_Well me and Nick and Joe..and Kevin hanging out."_

"_Didn't you already do that?" She asked._

"_Yes..but Kevin drove us here so we can keep hanging out..but whatever, I'll just walk home or something."_

"_No." Nick replied quickly. He said something to Joy in her ear and she rolled her eyes and left._

_She sighed and looked down. "Miley.." He whispered. She didn't reply._

"_Miles." He tried again. Then she felt it. His lifted her chin with his finger and looked into her eyes. "I am SO sorry."_

"_For what? Being an asshole or for her being here?" She snapped._

_He looked hurt but tried not to show it. "No for her being here, I had no idea. She told me she was going to be gone til 7 with some girlfriends and it's only 4. I am so sorry."_

"_Whatever, don't worry about it." She said, trying to stop him from apologizing._

"_No it's not, I need to make it up to you. What can I do?" _

"_Uh, nothing Nick. I told you, don't worry about it."_

"_How can I not worry about it as I look at your beautiful, hurt face?" He said, so smoothly, so perfectly.._

"_I..Nick..I." She couldn't speak at the moment. "You don't have to speak just.." Before he could finish, he leaned in to catch his lips with her's. _

_Instantly, she felt a spark right there. She kissed him back with as much force. _

"_WHAT IS GOING ON!?" They heard someone scream. Joy. Instantly, they stepped away from each other as she locked eyes with Joy. She was fuming._

"_I..Joy, I'm sorry baby."_

"_Nick! You we're kissing her, how the hell can you be sorry!?"_

"_I..I love you Joy! I lost my head, okay?!"_

_She was crying this time. As Miley thought she was gonna break up with him, she runs into his arms and he automatically starts kissing her._

_Hurt was all over her face. "WHAT IS THIS!? One minute you're kissing me then you kiss her!?" She shouted, almost crying._

"_Miley, I..she's my fucking.."_

"_I don't want to hear it. This is why you we're out of my life. Maybe I was happier when you weren't there. You are more of an asshole then you used to be. So whatever, I'm going to go live my life now. Have fun getting married with a BITCH." She let out all her feelings..finally. Nick looked hurt and Joy looked at her like she was a crazy bitch. _

_Nick shook his head. "I want to be friends."_

_She sighed in frustration. "Friends won't even cut it. You kissed me Nick and you hurt me. Now you get what you want, go to her." She pointed to the bitch. She smiled. "Thanks!"_

"_I don't get what I want..I..I want us to be..just...come to the wedding?"_

"_When is it?"_

"_2 weeks." _

"_2 weeks?" She choked out._

"_Yeah, please come, Miley? This will mean the WORLD to me."_

"_The world?" She squeaked out._

_He nodded, "So, will you?"_

_She sighed. "Sure."_

"_Thank you." He sighed. "You are amazing! Now I can take you home if you want me too."_

"_No." She hesitated. "I'll walk, it's not that far."_

"_Didn't we have this conversation like recently?" He joked._

_She laughed nervously. "Yeah, guess."_

_Joy sighed, "Nicky, let the bitch walk, we need to talk!"_

"_Joy." He whined. "Ugh." She groaned and walked into her room._

_She turned to Nick. "Thanks." She mumbled._

"_It's the best I can do." _

Nick opened his eyes and felt like screaming. Too much pressure on him and he could hardly take it. He wanted Miley to be there. He had a big decision to make.

---------------

**Miley's POV**

When I woke up from another nap, I saw Maddie watching T.V and saw.....**them.**

**Interviewer: **So you're all dating, then?

**Kevin: **_(laughs)___Well we really don't like to talk about or private lives..but yes.

**Interviewer: **Wow, I'm pretty sure you'll be breaking some teen's hearts.

**Joe: **Well, thankfully we aren't as famous to have a million girls chasing after us..

**Interviewer: **What if you become so famous that will happen?

**Nick: **Then that's a problem._(laughs) _

**Joe: **Yeah but we're in pretty good shape, I'm pretty sure we'd make it.

**Interviewer: **_(laughs)_So how did this all happen?

**Kevin: **Well we just sent in a demo of our song and they loved it..so they signed us..we recorded a new version of the song..and well...let's just say we got calls from radio stations saying they loved it and are playing it on the radio..we are really ecstatic. We're going to be recorded our video in a couple of days.

**Interviewer: **Wow, so this all happened pretty fast?

**Nick: **Yeah..and before all this, we we're signed..and we'd meet up with everyone and record songs and write some.

**Joe:**Yeah, it's hard work but we're glad Paranoid is on the radio now. It took us about 2 months..so we're blessed.

**Interviewer**: Any duets on your album?

**Kevin: **We we we're suppose to have one with one special artist but we couldn't..we are thinking about inviting Joy, Nick's soon to be wife.

**Nick: **_(blushes) _Yeah but she sings great!

**Kevin: **It's true.

**Interviewer: **That's great! Well I wish you all well and can't wait to see the video for Paranoid!

I turned it off quickly and threw the remote on the ground. Madison looked up at me. "Daddy was on screen!"

"Yeah..he's going to be famous now." I responded, dryly.

------------------------

**Wedding Day**

(I never wrote a wedding part..don't kill me)

Miley was going for sure. She had to and for some reason, she wanted to. She knew she would never get Nick but at least she could..support?

Miley decided on wearing a ballet skirted dress with her white heels. She curled her hair and applied her makeup. She didn't have to dress so formal because well she wasn't really involved.

She dressed Madison in a nice, purple dress and she put on her white flats. "Are you excited, mama?"

I shook my head. "No, just a little scared."

We both walked out and I put her in the car safely, got in and drove off.

Thankfully, I knew where I was going. They had the address written on there and everything and they said what time to be there: 4 o clock.

After 30 minutes, we finally arrived and it looked pretty busy. A lot of cars out there. I suddenly became nervous...what if no one wants me here? I shook my head though, trying not to think negative. I got Madison out of the car and closed it.

I looked up at the church one more time before taking Madison's hand and walking up the stairs. I opened the door and luckily, a lot of people we're just sitting down, waiting for it to start. I wish I could of seen Kevin, Joe or Nick before this started but I knew I probably wouldn't be able to anyway.

We took a seat, in the middle of the place as I looked around at everyone. A lot of faces I did not recognize..expect for one. It was Lilly..she was sitting by herself, looking bored as ever. To tell you the truth, I missed being her friend. She was my only best friend and we've been friends for awhile.

I don't know why, but she looked my way as I was looking at her. I smiled and motioned for her to come over here. She got up, quickly and walked over by me and suddenly, I just threw my hands around her and hugged her tightly. "I am so sorry for overreacting! I miss you so much!"

She hugged me back with just as much force. "I know and I'm sorry for hanging out with Nick when you guys broke up.

"I don't care anymore. I missed our talks..our laughing...everything!"

Lilly let me go and smiled. "I know, I did too and we we're stupid back then..now we're more mature...so..friends?"

"Friends!" I said, hugging her again. She turned to Madison beside me and looked at me in confusion. "Your daughter..right?"

I nodded, "Yeah..She doesn't look like me."

"No." She protested. "She does..I was just making sure." We talked for an hour, just about our pasts and what we're up to now. A lot of more people had come and the room was getting louder and louder.

Then suddenly..it hit me. Here I am, sitting down..in a church..at my ex-boyfriend's wedding. This is great. Not.

After 10 minutes...everyone started walking in and the music started playing..I didn't care who they we're....I saw Nick..he looked my way and gave me a half smile..weird. .I saw Joe and Kevin..best men obviously. .and the flower girl was...Joy's sister? That's sad because she looks about 8 and Madison is 5.

Then she her..Joy and her dad. She looked beautiful..of course but she was jealous. She got to have a wedding..with Nick and get dressed up..and have her family and friends here.

Finally she reached the front with everyone, including Nick who was standing there..he didn't have much expression on his face. The minister smiled and began to speak. He was talking like they usually do but I couldn't pay attention. I was staring at Nick who was looking at me too. I couldn't read his face.

"Nick, do you take Joy for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I..I..." He stared into Joy's eyes and spoke up. "I..I can't do this." He pushed aside Joy, who was stunned, and getting pissed.."WHAT!?" She screamed.

He was coming to me......

I stood up, in shock. "Nick..what are you doing?"

"Doing something I should of done awhile ago." He didn't have to speak anymore. He grabbed my face lightly and kissed my lips with much force. I heard everyone behind us gasp.

I couldn't even think at this moment..but I kissed him back...longingly to do this.

He let me go, breathing uncontrollably. "I love you..and I always will."

----------------------

**So I was going to keep going but there's a storm and the thunder is scaring me..and I feel like throwing up :( But there you go! This may not be the end of Joy..she needs to speak to Nick..obviously. But rejoice? I hope I get more reviews.**

**I gave you guys 3 treats..**

**1. Quick update.**

**2. Long chapter**

**3. Niley! Kinda..**

**So hope you review. Next chapter at 150..maybe. Who knows. ;)**

**-N**

**P.S- Tweet me much?**

**www** . **twitter** .** com/miissnessa**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! You all amaze me..I swear.30 reviews?! That's incredible! I hope we can keep that up..but I bet not since that chapter was the wedding.**

**Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend: ****iamashhhley ! She joined here JUST to review! So thanks Ashness..you will always be my number one fan. =] Want a dedication? Well...either keep reviewing or tweet me to become my best friend! =] / miissnessa**

**This chapter is going to be SHORT and is going to have a lot of explaining involved.**

**Chapter 11**

Miley and Nick walked along the beach, the moonlight under them, bodies touching but no one said a thing.

Nick turned to Miley to see how beautiful she looked under the moon. He stopped and she noticed so she turned to look at him. "So..why didn't you marry her?" Sh asked with courage.

"Because..I never realized it but I'm not in love with her..I'm in love with you."

She wanted to say she loved him too..and she was so happy that he didn't marry her but...for some reason she knew something: They we're moving too fast. "Nick...believe me, I am seriously dying from happiness inside..but I just think that we shouldn't just jump into this. You hurt me for 4 years and it's still there..I guess I'll just need awhile to recover."

He nodded, "I guess you're right..it's healthier for us. How long..do you think you need?"

She laughed, seeing how impatient he was. "I don't know..a couple of weeks. I just want to let you know that we don't have to just not see each other..we can hang out...but as friends to reconnect and get to know each other more."

"Like a restart?" He asked, reassuring the situation.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Thanks for understanding, Nick."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I did hurt you..and I know I made a mistake by going with Joy in the first place..I just needed to move on and I never thought I'd see you again..I thought..you well either moved far away or died.."

"Died!? Nick, no, I wouldn't kill myself, I had a baby to take care of. Sure, it was hard..Specially on her first day of school, I always imagined us both walking her to the bus but there's always another chance."

Nick looked surprised. "Another chance? What are you saying?"

She laughed and continued, "You know...if you want to have another baby down the road.."

Nick jumped up and down, clapping his hands in excitement and then realized he was going overboard. "Sorry..just had a moment there..but I'd love to have another child..to prove I'm here for you."

Miley smiled slightly, "Maybe in like a few years."

"How about 1 year? I don't want Madison and the new one to be too far apart."

"You know when I said before about moving too fast? Yeah..I think you're doing it again."

Nick realized his actions and stopped. "Sorry, I'm just really happy..."

"Well I didn't say stop being happy!" Miley teased. "Why don't we go back? You can drop me off my place..is Madison still with Joe and Kevin?"

"Yeah...I hope Joy didn't touch her."

Miley stopped in her tracks and turned to him in shock. "Wait..what? What do you mean?"

"They said Joy was going to come by to get her stuff..and I'm just afraid that she did something..but Joe and Kevin are pretty supportive, so.."

"Yeah..." Miley said, now speechless. Joy was STILL in the picture! She probably didn't want this to end..she had to tell off her again and she probably has plans up her sleeves.

Nick noticed Miley's quietness and turned to her. "Miley..don't worry."

"It's not that easy, Nick." She mumbled. He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her cheek lightly. "Believe me when I say everything will be fine."

She nodded, lost for words and she stared into his brown eyes. She started to blush and looked down. He laughed at her actions and hugged her tightly. "Let's go."

She let him go and let him follow the way to the car...and to Nick's apartment..where she hoped the bitch wouldn't be there.

----------------------

Nick opened the door and let Miley in and closed it. He looked around to see the place half-naked as expected since all of her junk was gone..but he knew for a fact that she didn't just walk away from a fight...she has to let it all out first...so why would she just let Nick get what he wants?

He walked in farther to see Joe sitting down with Madison, trying to stop her from crying. Joe looked up at them in relief. Miley looked worried. "What's going on?" She asked in a panic, running over to her. Madison was still crying as Miley hugged her tightly.

"Joy is here." Joe whispered into her ear. Miley sighed, knowing that the fight..would be today.

She let Madison go and looked over at Nick who was pacing back and forth. He then walked into Joy's room.

Miley hurried up and followed him. She stood by the doorway and saw Kevin talking to Joy..who was..crying?

"I..just...." She was crying into his shoulder and Kevin was facing the way so he could see Miley and Nick. He shrugged and hurried up and looked at Joy when she let him go. "Thanks for agreeing. I know Nick is an ass."

"What!?" Nick yelled, causing Joy to turn around to see not only Nick, but Miley. "Oh hello! Didn't expect to see you two. Of course you we're expecting me..I don't just walk away from things."

Miley turned to Nick, hoping he would have a plan so Joy doesn't kill both of them. He groaned. "I know that but why did you have to made Maddie cry?"

"Aw, I didn't! I told you she was a spoiled fucking brat, that's all!"

Nick made a fist, as if he was going to punch her but Miley wrapped her arms around him, trying to support him and stop him from doing things that he'll regret. "Why, Joy? Why did you have to turn into such a bitch?"

"Because.." She got calmer now and she walked towards Nick so they we're close to each other. "Because I was and still is jealous of Miley."

Miley gasped, "What!? Jealous of me? Why?! Because I had a baby with Nick 5 years ago?"

"No!" She protested. "You have the looks, the personality, sense of humor, fashion taste, money, everything! I have nothing...and now no one." She sighed and touched Nick's face lightly. "Before you came into my life..I wanted to kill myself..but you made everything better."

Nick shook his head violently. "No no no no no no no! Stop it, Joy!"

She then started crying. "I'm not faking this! I still fucking love you, Nicholas! I'm never going to stop because I want to be with you forever! I don't care if I have to kill these two bitches..I'll do it."

"So you're saying you'll kill Miley and Maddie so we can be together? Sorry to break it to you but you'll go to jail." Kevin responded.

Joy rolled her eyes towards Kevin and then ignored him. Kevin sighed and walked out. "I don't give a fuck. I love you, Nick..that will never change."

Nick groaned. "It has to! Miles stopped the wedding and both our families saw us kiss.....they think we broke up. I am not going to marry you."

"Not marry me today? How about next month?"

Nick groaned louder. "No, EVER! I love Miley.."

"What if she never had Madison? Would you still love her?" Even though Miley hated Joy, she did have a point there.

"Of course..I would see what a huge mistake I made like if we broke up because I said we we're moving too fast or if I met someone else."

Joy groaned. "NO! I'm not leaving here."

"But you already packed dumb bitch." Miley snapped.

"Stay out of this two faced whore."

Miley walked over to her and smile fake. "Thanks!" And with that, she slapped her right across the face and before she could do the same, she grabbed Nick and walked into the living room.

"Nick, be honest. Do you want to be with her?"

He shook his head. "I told you I loved you."

"You told me that too!" Joy said from behind. They all turned around and groaned. "Go home, bitch." Miley snapped. "Before I kick your fake breasts so they can P-O-P."

She heard them laughing from behind and she knew she hurt her feelings but she didn't care. "Fuck you white trash!"

"Me? White trash? You're tan trash! You're so tan you look like an orange. You're probably going to get skin cancer if you don't stop."

"I don't care! At least I love myself and make an effort to dress up, unlike you. You're so boring!"

"At least I'm not jealous of you!"

"You are! I can tell you did because I had Nick!"

"Because you didn't deserve him!"

"He was happier with me."

"Then how come you didn't get married?"

"That's easy; Because you came into the damn picture."

"Well I'm glad I did!"

"Stupid hoe!"

"Slut!"

"Fat ass!" Joy's last remark made Miley slap her again, causing Madison to cry from all the drama. "Ugh!" Miley turned to Nick who was sitting down, looking almost regretful.

Joy screamed now. "I'M LEAVING BUT I WILL BE BACK TO GET MY MAN! I WLL SO DON'T ACT ALL LIKE A HAPPY FAMILY! I CAN KILL ALL OF YOU IF I HAVE TO!" And before someone could respond, she slammed the door and left.

Madison stopped crying and Nick went over to her and hugged her. He looked up at Miley and shrugged. "I'm sorry, Miles..I promise you I'll protect our family."

"I know..I'm just afraid she's going to show up again."

"Ugh if she does I'm going to beat that bitch so hard." Joe responded, getting angry too.

"Maybe we should go out to eat..and just forget about this." Kevin announced, hoping it would get less drama for now.

They all nodded. "Better then staying here." Nick responded.

Miley tried to smile..but couldn't. She knew Joy would be back soon...and it could be sooner than she thinks.

-------------------------------

**I am so sorry that it's so short..but school is stressing me out and I've had the beginning written for almost 2 weeks. Plus you guys deserve a chapter.**

**Anyway..Friday is my birthday! I know, same day as the tragic 9-11 but I wasn't born in 2001, I was born in 1993. Presents= Reviews so can we do it?**

**I really hope so because I'll be REALLY happy. I already updated Shut Up And Love Me & I might do You Make Me Crazier so I hope you enjoyed this..and be warned of the evil Joy. **

**So review so I can be happy on my birthday!!!**

**I'm turning 16 btw! =]**

**-N**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews!!! Seriously, you all are amazing!**

**-----------------**

_Previously;_

_Joy screamed now. "I'M LEAVING BUT I WILL BE BACK TO GET MY MAN! I WLL SO DON'T ACT ALL LIKE A HAPPY FAMILY! I CAN KILL ALL OF YOU IF I HAVE TO!" And before someone could respond, she slammed the door and left._

_Madison stopped crying and Nick went over to her and hugged her. He looked up at Miley and shrugged. "I'm sorry, Miles..I promise you I'll protect our family."_

"_I know..I'm just afraid she's going to show up again."_

"_Ugh if she does I'm going to beat that bitch so hard." Joe responded, getting angry too._

"_Maybe we should go out to eat..and just forget about this." Kevin announced, hoping it would get less drama for now._

_They all nodded. "Better then staying here." Nick responded._

_Miley tried to smile..but couldn't. She knew Joy would be back soon...and it could be sooner than she thinks. _

**Chapter 11**

Miley has been struggling for weeks. Days went by without seeing Joy and Miley was worried to death, wondering when she's coming for revenge.

Nick hated to see her in pain. Joe and Kevin did as well, but they barely spent time at home; they always went out, giving Nick and Miley space since Miley didn't want to go home alone. She needed Nick; She needed to have support and love.

Miley was sitting on the couch, with her blanket over her as tears came down. Nick sat next to her, hoping that Joy would just forget them and move on with her life.

"Miles..I know you've been worrying about this for 2 weeks but don't you think we should just forget her?"

Miley looked at him, her eyes filled with fear and anger. "Nick, you know she's not going to forget this. She had you for awhile and probably can't get over you and she'll do everything she can to get you back, even if it includes killing me."

He shook his head violently, "No Miley, that is NOT happening and if she even puts her hands on you, I'll call the police."

"Like they'll do anything. It's not like she actually killed me."

"But she is a stalker and a crazy ass, the police can do something about that."

"Yeah lock her up for a day and then her family will get her out; You know, since her family are rich bitches."

Nick let out a laugh at her comment, then turned serious, knowing it wasn't a laughing matter. "I'm sorry we have to go through this. You know, I'm scared too. She can hurt you, me, my brothers and..Madison."

Miley let out more tears. "That's what scares me the most."

Nick hugged her tightly and leaned in to her as they silently fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

Today was Madison's first day of Kindergarten and me and Nick we're glad to take her. We reached the school and Madison was more then excited.

We all got out of the car and I bent down to hug her tightly. "Have fun, okay? I'll see you when you get home. Make some friends, alright?" I kissed Madison on the head and Madison nodded.

I then turned to Nick who looked anxious. He was probably scared for her; but also stunned at how much she's grown.

Nick bent down and hugged her. "Your growing up fast."

Madison let him go and nodded, "Yes daddy."

"You know I love you very much, right?" She nodded and smiled, "I love you too!" And Nick was stunned at her words. He has never heard her say I love you to him..ever. She said it to me multiple times. He grinned and turned back to me. I awed and smile and he turned back to her and kissed her on the cheek. He went back to stand next to me as we watched her walk away. She turned back and waved happily and we did the same. She automatically went up to a girl with brown hair and started talking.

"Well at least she made a friend..fast." He responded, laughing at her actions. I nodded and walked back to the car. Nick got in the drivers seat, closed the door, then looked back at Madison who walked in with her friend then started up the car. He sighed and hit his head against the seat. I closed my door and turned to him. "What's up?"

"I just...can't believe how much she's grown."

"I know..but it's great. I'm happy for her..she's happy and healthy and that's all that matters."

Nick nodded. "I know, I just..wish I was here for more of her life."

I sighed, knowing what Nick was trying to say. He regretted leaving. "Nick, she loves you and you spend as much time with her as dad's should. Don't worry, okay?"

"I know.............but.........I...........uh.....have...........you.... ever... thought about having... another?"

That's when I almost choked on my own spit. I turned to him in shock, "Why? You want another?"

"Yeah..I kinda do."

"Do you realize how hard it's going to be? And the thoughts will just keep coming back to me. You will leave me when she's only a couple months old."

Nick sighed, "No, I won't..that's why I want another; To prove to you that I will be there and I care. Do you know how much it hurts me to know I missed 5 years of my daughter's life? I didn't see her first crawl or walk or her first word. I never seen her first interest or the habits she caught on. I missed a lot, Miles and you know I love you. I want us to get married one day and just be happy."

"I want it to, Nick! I want a happy family too but I don't think the time is right."

"Then when will the time be right? When we're 50 and ready to slow down?" He snapped, getting me pissed.

"No Nick, just not today..or tomorrow or even next month. With all this drama going on, it would be too much to handle." I was trying to make this easy but he always makes it complicated.

"You're right..as always." He muttered.

I smirked. "Yup, that's true."

He sighed and drove off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guess what he wants, Lil?"

"Oh no......please don't tell me he wasn't another baby?" She was too smart.

Miley nodded and hit her head lightly, "Like I understand he wants to prove to me that he cares but I can tell he does with Madison! I just don't know."

"Do you want another?"

Miley shook her head, "Not right now. Too much drama. I can't believe all the drama that's been going on in my life..it's like when do I ever get a break?"

"Well now...it's been how long since you seen her?"

Miley gulped, "2 weeks. Do you think her arrival is coming?"

"Who knows..but what can she do? She fragile and bones."

Miley laughed at her comments. "But that bitch can slap hard and pull hair like a freaking wrestler"

Lilly shook her head, "Well I wish I can be there to help you..I'm sorry I have to go to New York."

"Remind me why you have to go there?"

"Audition for a movie!!! I could possibly be moving there too!!!"

Miley didn't understand Lilly's excitement. Her leaving for New York..forever? "That's good news to you?"

"You lasted a few years without me.......you can do it again."

She wasn't making sense. "I just got you back...Lil, don't go...."

"But it's an audition of a lifetime!"

Miley didn't want to deal with it. "Whatever, go."

"Fine, I will go and I'll become popular, just like your boyfriend's band will be..and you'll be the forgotten one."

"Oh sure, like you'll be popular as an extra!"

"Actually sweetie, it's the main character." She smirked like she had it all and walked out of the shop, without another word from Miley.

"Ugh just what I need, more drama." She muttered, then taking a sip of her coffee.

"Drama?" She heard a voice ask. She looked up and met eyes with a cute guy. He had sandy blond hair and he looked about Miley's age. He was a worker here and he had coffee in his hand and poured some in her cup. Miley smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah but I guess I'm getting used to it. I'm Miley, by the way."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Andrew."

Miley nodded, "Cool, like the guy in Taylor Swift's song?" Miley remembered when she sang it to Nick but replaced it with Nate.

He laughed, "Well yeah but we're totally different people."

"Oh." She responded with a laugh. "So..what brings you to my table?"

"Well I saw a pretty girl who looked a little down and I guess I just decided to talk." He smiled wide and Miley couldn't help but notice how amazing his smile was. She smiled too. "Thanks, that means a lot. Hey I don't want to get you in trouble, shouldn't you go back to work?"

"Oh, I'm ready to go home, I started at 8.. and plus..look around, the place is dead." He joked and Miley laughed. "Yeah I guess you can say that."

"Hey would you like to get lunch with me or something?"

Miley smiled, forgetting all about her stupid drama, and nodded. "Sure, that would be great!"

Andrew smiled. "Alright I'm going to go sign out and everything so I'll be back." She nodded and he walked back.

Miley sighed, feeling like a teen again. She didn't know why but her face was hot, probably from blushing like an idiot. He was nice, really nice and she knew she didn't know him but he did seem like he cared. She saw him walk back out with his jacket on and he smiled at her. At that moment, she forgot all about **Nick**. She felt happy and she didn't have to fake it.

**Miley's POV**

So here I am, on a date with a guy who I just met, blushing like a crazy person. His smile was to die for and to be honest he was _hot material_ but he was a normal looking guy and he did have a heart.

"So how long have you been working at the shop?"

"About 3 years, after I got out of high school. I wanted to go to college but my parents didn't have the money. Trust me, I wanted to go because my dream since I was 3 was to become a doctor but ya know, sometimes things don't work out."

She nodded, "I know how that is. I uh, got pregnant at 17 and I had to quit school and become home schooled. I recently went back to college while my father watched my daughter but I haven't went in 2 weeks so I think I'm just going to quit. My teacher was a pain in the ass anyway." I explained. Hopefully he doesn't see me differently, now that I told him that I had a daughter.

But I could tell his facial expression changed ever since I said it. "Oh, you have a daughter?"

"Yeah, Madison. It wasn't easy taking care of her by myself." I thought I heard him take a sigh of relief but I could be wrong.

"Really? Can I ask why you had to do that?"

Guess I had to say more of my drama. "He left me when she was a couple months because he didn't want to do any work..but he recently came back in my life but it's not easy."

He nodded, "Why isn't it easy? You got your boyfriend back." His tone of his voice changed, like he was more giving attitude.

"Uh well he was suppose to get married to a women named Joy but he finally realized that she wasn't for him and he came back to me..but she is still around and wants revenge. She said she would be back in 2 weeks and that's around now so I'm just really scared."

"Wait, Joy? Joy Williams, the singer and actress?"

I looked at him in shock; He knew her?! Wow that's surprising. "Uh..yeah, why you know her?"

He nodded, "Yup we went to school together and I had the hugest crush on her! Wow I didn't know she was her."

"Neither did I." I muttered. I sighed and then looked at my watch. It read 2:30 and I gasped. "Shit, I forgot to pick up my daughter!"

"Oh well I guess we better end this, huh?" This guy was acting really weird all of a sudden.

"Yeah okay. Nice seeing you." I saw him writing something on a piece of paper. He handed it to me quickly and it had his name and number on it.

"Call me sometime, alright?"

I nodded. "Alright..bye, Andrew."

"Bye, Miley." And I hurried up and ran back to my car which wasn't too far away. I don't know if I was suppose to be happy or regret talking to him. He first seemed cool and then I told him my story and he seemed like he changed, especially when I mentioned Joy. I got in my car quickly and drove off to Madison's school. I looked at my cell and it said I had...2o missed calls? All from Nick, obviously. He left a message so I listened to it.

"_Miley please tell me you're done with Lilly and going to pick up Maddie. If not then I'll have to do it. Love you, bye."_

Ugh that was only 5 minutes ago. I threw my phone back into my purse and raced to get Madison.

5 minutes later I saw her sitting by herself on the ground. She saw the car pull up and got up quickly. She didn't look too happy. "Mommy, I waited for 10 minutes! I was happy, now I am sad!"

I hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, okay? Let's go get ice cream, that will make you happy."

Madison didn't complain. She nodded and got in the car quickly.

When we got back home, Nick looked off. He didn't ask me where I was and he just asked what was for dinner, which is different.

It was now bed time and I had already put Maddie to bed. I hopped in next to Nick who was already about to fall asleep. I had to ask him what was wrong.

"Nick, what's up?"

He sighed and got up slowly to look at me. "Miley why didn't you tell me you didn't love me anymore?"

"What? What do you mean!?"

"Lilly called me and told me..that you we're talking to another guy and she said you looked like you we're in love. Then she saw you two walk somewhere else. I can't believe you would cheat on me behind my back."

"WHAT!? Nick, that was just a guy! He just asked me what was wrong and then he wanted to take me to lunch!"

He looked at my sweater pocket and took out...the piece of paper. Great. "Care to explain this?"

I didn't know what to say..I was at lost for words and seeing his hurt face made me want to die. "Nick..it's not what you think."

"I can't believe this. You know, I actually thought I would do something like this but you?! I thought you we're glad I'm back?"

"I am, Nick! Don't talk like that!"

He sighed. "Well is it too late to say I called Joy to come over?"

My eyes went wide, my body went numb and I was about to pass out but I couldn't now. "What!? WHY?! THAT WAS STUPIDER THEN WHAT I DID!"

"Well I'm sorry but when I find out my girlfriend is cheating on me, I get back!"

I groaned. "Why did you even believe Lilly?"

"I didn't cause I didn't expect the kind of action to come from you but she took a picture of you and him sitting across from each other. I couldn't see his face but I saw yours and you we're smiling like you never had before and you NEVER smile with me so I got jealous."

"Nick you know that's not true, I love you!" I almost screamed. I was so pissed! How could he overreact and invite the bitch here? He knows she wants to kill me and Madison!

"Well I don't love you." And then I heard a knock on the door: At 10 P.M at night..I couldn't take it I just started to break down.

I heard her annoying-fake voice and I heard it getting closer and closer until I was face to face with the bitch. "Bet you didn't expect me to be back so soon. If it wasn't for Nicky, I would've came tomorrow anyway to kill your ass."

I gulped but I tried not to show how scared I was. "What are you doing here?"

"Nicky called me and told me he still loves me! He invited me over so why don't you get out of the bed?"

I couldn't take this anymore. I have to stop letting people walk over me. "No." I snapped.

"Someone has their period." She laughed so fake and I couldn't take it anymore. "GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"

"Bitch, I didn't even do shit to you."

"Yeah you're a stalker and you need to mind your own business."

"Honey you have to realize that Nick is still in love with me..so get over it."

I felt tears pour down my eyes and I wiped them away. I got off the bed, without contact from Joy and looked at Nick. "Thanks a lot. I hate you. A lot."

He sighed and I ran to the closet and grabbed a few shirts and a pair of jeans and then walked out before he could say anything else. I looked back and saw them both making out on my bed. I grabbed stuff that I needed, put them in my bag and ran to Madison's room. I waked her up and she looked confused. "We're going back to grandpa's house, okay? Grab stuff you need." She got up and grabbed a few outfits and some of her animals and I put them into another bag. I looked back at them and they we're already half naked. I sighed and felt more tears fall down. My life officially sucks.

**WOW didn't expect all that did you? Me neither..I'm sorry if you're disappointed. You know it won't last long. But uh anyway if you got any ideas, review them to me please!!!**

**I want 200 in total before I can update again. I love you guys! Don't give up on this! :D**

**-N**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! Kinda disappointed in the reviews lately...where are my reviewers?! I hope you guys come back because reviews are seriously AMAZING! And if any of you reading this haven't been reviewing or just started reading from the beginning, you can review because honestly, you're comments make me write better and better! Love you guys!**_

_**P.S- This chapter has some..sexual content? Not much to bump the rating to M but enough to make you go "wow, nessa wrote that?" Trust me, it was difficult.**_

_**PREVIOUSLY..**_

_I heard her annoying-fake voice and I heard it getting closer and closer until I was face to face with the bitch. "Bet you didn't expect me to be back so soon. If it wasn't for Nicky, I would've came tomorrow anyway to kill your ass."_

_I gulped but I tried not to show how scared I was. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Nicky called me and told me he still loves me! He invited me over so why don't you get out of the bed?"_

_I couldn't take this anymore. I have to stop letting people walk over me. "No." I snapped._

"_Someone has their period." She laughed so fake and I couldn't take it anymore. "GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"_

"_Bitch, I didn't even do shit to you."_

"_Yeah you're a stalker and you need to mind your own business."_

"_Honey you have to realize that Nick is still in love with me..so get over it."_

_I felt tears pour down my eyes and I wiped them away. I got off the bed, without contact from Joy and looked at Nick. "Thanks a lot. I hate you. A lot."_

_He sighed and I ran to the closet and grabbed a few shirts and a pair of jeans and then walked out before he could say anything else. I looked back and saw them both making out on my bed. I grabbed stuff that I needed, put them in my bag and ran to Madison's room. I waked her up and she looked confused. "We're going back to grandpa's house, okay? Grab stuff you need." She got up and grabbed a few outfits and some of her animals and I put them into another bag. I looked back at them and they we're already half naked. I sighed and felt more tears fall down. My life officially sucks._

_**Chapter 12**_

"Mommy why do you keep leaving daddy?" Madison asked as we walked out of his apartment. I almost dropped the objects in my arms. "Madison, once you get older, you'll understand."

She didn't say anything else and I felt bad. I wasn't only hurting inside, my daughter was too. I sighed and reached for my keys in my pocket but when I felt it empty I almost panicked. Almost.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. I must of left them back in there. "Madison, we have to go back up, I forgot the keys to the car."

She didn't say anything but reached for my hand to hold so I accepted and suddenly made our way back upstairs..

The door was unlocked, thankfully so we both walked in and I made Madison sit on the couch, just in case I end up talking to one of them. I didn't hear anything but the door was open and I KNEW my keys were in there, probably on the bed. I sighed, trying to forget about how nervous I was and walked in. The first thing I noticed was Joy's absence? Nick was sitting on his bed with his arms on his knees and his head down. He heard me wall in and looked up with a surprised look on his face. He got up quickly and fixed his curly locks. "Miley..what are you doing back here?"

I tried to keep my cool. "Forgot my keys." He looked disappointed but he reached behind him and handed me the keys. I took them quickly and tried to smile. "Thanks. I guess I better go now."

I gave him one last look and tried walking out but I felt his hand on my arm, making me turn around. I was now face to face with him. "No, don't go."

"Why? Where's Joy?"

He made a face, not a good one. "She..left."

"Really? Why did she leave?"

"She apologized for all the harm she caused, she said she couldn't do it anymore."

"Then how come I didn't see her walk out when I left?"

"Her car was parked on the ground floor, not in the front."

"Do I believe you? " I asked, not really sure if I should.

"You should." He stated. "Look Miley..for all the hurt I caused you-"

"Damn straight you hurt me. Nick it's been too long of hurt inside me and I don't know what else to do."

"Forgive me?" He pleaded, giving me a seriously look.

I shook my head and I felt tears pour down my eyes. I took a step back so he wouldn't touch me and backed myself against the wall. "As much as I want this to work..I don't think it will. I'm sorry, Nick.."

"Miley, no! I promise I'll be a better me, like how I was when we started dating!"

Unbelievable. "I can't even believe you right now. After everything that went on- I don't even want to start. I just think we should take a break."

"But Miley! Don't do this! I..I love you."

"You should of said that before you fucked up. It's too late, Nick. You go ahead and have your life and I'll have mine, fair enough?"

"But it's not fair! I love you and Maddie, why can't I be apart of it? Can't you forgive me?"

"I already tried to forgive you, Nick and where has that gotten us? I just don't know if this will work out. It felt like we only tried this again because of Madison."

"You know that's not true. I stopped my wedding with Joy because of YOU, only you. I am in love with you, I always have been."

I started crying, hard. I fell to the ground and just broke down. I didn't care what he thought or if anyone walked in on me, I had to do it. I felt his hand reach my back as he "tried" to support me.

I pushed him away and I heard him sigh but he didn't move his body, which was right next to mine. "Miley." I heard him whisper. "Let me explain."

I got up slowly from my position and sat with my legs against my chest as I wiped the hair out of my face and took a tissue to fix my face that was covered in tears. "Why..why...should-I give you-a cha-nce?" I stuttered, still in the process of crying.

"I just want you to hear me out." I didn't answer so he continued. "Miley I loved you since I saw you and when Madison came into the world, I still loved you. When I got tired of being a dad, I was just being immature and not being responsible. When you kicked me out, my heart broke. It took me awhile to get over you before I found Joy and every time I was with her, I imagined you. I missed you so much. When I saw you at the store, my heart felt like it sowed itself back together. And when we kept hanging out, all those times I told you about Joy and how I was getting married, I saw your face and I so felt so bad, I knew you were hurting and I was still doing it. When you stopped the wedding, I knew we we're meant to be. And now..Miley, I know you gave me a chance already but Gosh Miley, I will NEVER get over you and I love you so so so so much and you and Maddie mean my entire world."

And this point, I hugged him tightly, probably too tight because he got startled at first. He breathed into my neck and massaged my back lightly. "So does this mean you forgive me?" He whispered in my embrace.

"Yes." Was all I said. He hurt me, hard but it wasn't worth losing him.

"I love you so much, I promise I will never hurt you again. I promise until I die. What can I do to make you forgive me?"

I let him go and looked into his eyes. "Nick, I don't need you to do anything but to be here for me. Just your body, your voice, your support, your love..That's all I need."

And before I could even think he leaned in to kiss me. I was a little startled but gradually started to kiss him back. His lips brushed against mine in perfect rhythm as I tried to match. He took control when he started to go faster as he threw his hands in my hair and I did the same.

I brought my tongue to his and tried to enter my mouth further, but he was very controlled. My arms circled his neck, fingers in his hair, guiding him closer to me. His lips crashed onto my mine and I couldn't help but moan at the contact of our lips. The tingling feeling going through my body made me feel alive and I knew he felt it too. He stopped kissing me on my lips and kissed my cheek to my neck and then my collarbone. He sucked on it lightly and I wanted to moan out like crazy but I held it in. I melted to his embrace as he kissed my shoulder up and down until he got to my hands which he kissed lightly.

He went back to my lips and kissed them and sucked on my bottom lip lightly. "Ni-ick.."

"Shh, you deserve this." He went down to my neck and kissed it lightly as he reached his hand under my shirt to rub my stomach. Instantly, I felt butterflies. He trailed up and reached my breasts and went underneath my bra. I knew what this meant.

"Nick.."

He told me to be quiet and made me lay back. He took off my shirt and automatically kissed my stomach to my bellybutton. I kept saying _don't stop _in my head. He reached behind me to unhook my bra and took it off and through it behind him. I giggled but he stopped me quickly when he grabbed my breast and took my nipple in his mouth. "Niiickk.."

He did the same thing to the other breast and I grabbed his hair and he trailed down to under my bellybutton, so close..

He slowly undid my jeans and pulled them off. I felt a little self-conscious, probably because it has been awhile. Thank God I shaved my legs though..

He kissed my hips and the inner of my thigh. He made butterfly kisses to down my legs to my feet and went back up to my lips. He was avoiding the most thing I needed.

He saw my face and laughed.

I sighed and frowned. "Nick if we're going to do this you should be getting undressed, I'm like almost bare naked."

"Well from staring at perfection, I think I'm about to burst." He looked down at his..erection and I laughed.

I took off his shirt and automatically felt his chest, which has gained more muscle. I straddled his lap and kissed his lips once again, this time making me in charge. I entered his mouth and he brushed his tongue with mine, making him moan in our kiss. I almost didn't notice our way of sitting made our privates touch. "You need these off of you NOW." I begged. He got up and in a swift motion, took them off, along with his boxers. I almost gasped at how big it had gotten. He smiled and pressed his body against mine, kissing my lips with much force. I moaned again and I was about to pull down my panties but he stopped my hands and looked at me seriously. "Let me." He went on his knees and pulled them down and I felt self conscious again but he saw my face and kissed my lips. "Don'.Embarassed. You'."

I blushed again but I kissed him back but with no force, just with a nice loving kiss. He took his hand towards..I can't even describe. He took a finger and inserted it inside me and I just about screamed. He took it out quickly and I groaned which he laughed. Asshole.

But I saw in his eyes he was ready. He nodded for my permission and I nodded. He picked me off the floor and to the bed and I needed him. Now.

Without any second he entered me and it felt like the whole world was gone, it was just me and him.

I had to admit it hurt a little but Nick kept kissing my cheek to my lips and down to my neck and I forgot all about the pain. Our bodies connected perfectly as Nick did most of the work, I was too busy focusing on the feel. It all happened so fast because I could feel my climax.

"Nick, God, Nick!" I almost screamed. He kissed me and continued going faster and faster. We both moaned each other's names before we both collapsed together.

I couldn't catch my breath and neither could he. He laughed and I hit him playfully. "I don't remember the last time we did that."

"4 years ago?" He asked, still breathing hard. Wow, no wonder it hurt bad.

"I really missed you."

"You missed my sex?" He asked, being stupid.

"Stupid ass, no I just really missed you." I cuddled into him and rested my head against his back. "Me too, Miles."

For once, I felt very happy and I never wanted it to end.

**That's it.**

**Not it's not over forever haha, I had to end it..It was too awkward. You guys wanted romance, I gave you guys some sex? Hah, well you still have time, go to the chapter before this and review, if you didn't. If you did and have some ideas, review please! It was awkward and stupid and my first attempt at a "kinda sex scene" so don't say it was bad because I know it was!**

**Thanks guys, love you all!**

**-N**


	14. Chapter 13

Miley has been up all night, tosing and turning, waiting for Nick to get home. He went to a record release of one of his friends and she was worried sick. Everytime he went out to something professional, he got home in a couple of hours; a couple of hours has turned into several hours. 8 hours to be exact.

_Where is he? Why does he do this? What does he expect me to think he is?_

They were having such a good time the night before, why did he have to make her think this way?

As she was about to try and lay down, she heard the door close and she was slightly scared. She knew it was him, no doubt, who else could it be? She heard him throw his keys on the table and he was probably on his way over. She sighed and was ready for it; ready to ask him where he's been.

He stumbled in and Miley's stomach dropped. He looked drunk. By the way he stumbled in, how his hair looked messy and his face showed restlessness. He looked so out of it. "Mil-"

"No, don't start that. Where have you been?"

"I told you, I went to the release."

"You leave at 5 and come home at 2 in the morning?"

He nodded. "Well yeah..there's people to talk to, cameras we're there to take pictures, lots of stuff to waste time." He talked like he wasn't drunk but she could tell he sort-of slurred his words.

"So you we're gone for hours to just talk to people...and you come at 2 in the morning and expect me to believe that? Nick, people have lives. They don't wanna stand around and talk, you had to be somewhere else."

He sighed hard. "Why do you do that?"

Miley tried to show that she didn't know what he meant but she knew. "Do what?"

"Try and accuse me of doing something bad, it's getting really annoying."

She laughed in disbelief. "You're getting really annoying, you're not telling me the damn truth. If you'd only you'd tell the truth and not lie to me! I'm you're girlfriend, Nick. We have a child together that loves you dearly, why do you do this?"

"I'm not doing anything. I come home from a nice party and what the hell do I come to? I don't need this, Miley."

Tears were pouring down her eyes and she wiped them away furiously. "I don't need this either, Nick. You just said you we're at a nice party and you had fun, so good you did that while I was at home, having to take care of Madison and then having to worry when you didn't get home after 3 hours."

"Well you're not my mom, you don't have to look out for me or check when I get home. I'm old enough to come home when I want."

She couldn't believe this. "You expect me to NOT care and worry? I may not be your mom but I'm your girlfriend and if this keeps on happening..."

"Yeah we'll breakup, I heard all of this crap before. Then we get back together and everything gets fucked up again."

"You make it seem like..like..." She couldn't find the words. "Like our relationship is just one, huge joke."

"It's going to start feeling that way if you don't stop asking me and accusing me of doing things that I'm not."

She was starting to get angry. "Did you just NOT hear what I was saying? God, Nick! I just...can't deal with this anymore. Everytime you say things will be different and you'll be here, you fuck up again so what's the point anymore?"

"What are you saying?"

"You know damn well what I'm saying."

"Miley.." He went up to her and sat next to her on the bed. He brushed the hair out of her face and placed it by her ear. "I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything to make you upset."

He got closer to her and her heart almost stopped when she could tell the alochol was on his breath. He was lying to her. "You're drunk."

"True, I did have a few drinks, but..."

"How many?" She automatically asked.

"Well like 10 but that doesn't matter."

She got off the bed, trying to get away from him as much as possible. "How the hell does it not matter? Instead of being home and being the Nick you're suppose to be, you're off getting drunk and probably doing things with other girls...I mean skanks!"

"There you go again, fucking accusing me of cheating! Dammit, Miley I did NOT cheat on you so will you give it up already? Stop trying to make drama, I don't need it."

More tears fell down her eyes. They we're both from her anger and her sadness. "I can't belive this." She mumbled under her breath.

He took a step towards her and tried to get to her but she turned her back on him. "Get out."

"What?! Why?"

"You know damn well why, now get the FUCK OUT!" She almost screamed this, causing Nick to sigh hard. He walked out as fast as possible and automatically she heard the door slam.

Before she knew it, she sunk down and fell against the bed, crying her eyes out. It was all she knew she could do.

***

The next morning, Miley had found herself fallen asleep on the floor. She got up, her back in pain and she groaned hard. She gradually got up and got to do her daily routine. She was so glad her dad had Madison and would take her to day care for her. It was another damn day of her having to deal with Nick.

She took her shower, got dressed, did her makeup and she was on her way to the studio, in which she had to record a love song. Perfect.

When she walked in, they could automatically tell something was up. Mike noticed first. "Oh no, what's wrong?"

She gave him a half smile. "The usual, drama."

She got the song done but it wasn't so great. "Let's just finish this next week Monday, alright? Have a good night."

She smiled at her manager and was so thankful she got the rest of the day off. As she walked out, she found herself smiling at how good it felt outside. It was October but it was about 60 degrees out and the sun was shining. She then realized she had nothing to do and she didn't want to go home and be depressed.

She got into her car but didn't start it up. She took out her phone and called the one person she knew would cheer her up.

_"Hello?"_

"Andrew? It's Miley..I hope I'm not bothering you or anything."

_"Oh my Gosh, of course not! Hey Miley! What's up?"_

"You know, the usual. I don't know..I was thinking maybe you and me could get some lunch? I just got back from the studio. Actually I'm still in the parking lot.."

_"Well yeah sure! I mean I have nothing planned, I was sorta hoping I'd hear from you again."_

She found herself smiling, which was weird since she was so upset. "Yeah, I mean I just had a bad night and same as this morning and I thought, why not have a good friend cheer me up?"

_"Well I'm glad you called. Why don't I meet you at...Mcdonalds? Does that sound okay to you?"_

"Perfect, it's only like 5 minutes away from here."

She heard him laugh. _"Well it's like 15 minutes from here so be patient and wait, okay?" _

"Will do, I'm a very patient person." She was hoping she was making this funny.

He laughed, which made her laugh as well. _"Glad to hear it. Anyway I'll go get ready and then I'm out the door. Talk to you soon, Miley!"_

"Okay, bye!" She hung up her phone automatically and threw it in her purse. She had 15 minutes to spare and she was still in her car, parked by the studio. She pulled out her iPod and pressed shuffle and drove her way to Mcdonalds.

The first song that came on was..Justin Bieber. "What the?" Then she remembered she only put it on there because Madison liked him. Funny how a 5 year old can like a 16 year old.

She found herself singing the words.

_You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You want my love, you want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Boy quit playing  
We're just friends, what are you saying  
Say there's another and look right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time  
And I was like..._

_Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm going down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

All of a sudden, Miley jumped from hearing a knock on her window, that was half open. She looked in fear and calmed down when she saw it was just Andrew. She realized she was in the parking lot of Mccdonalds already.

"Oh my god, you freaking scared me!"

He laughed. "I'm sorry! You were too busy singing a Justin Bieber song."

Miley blushed but tried to ignore it and got out of the car. "Well uh thanks for bringing me back to reality."

He laughed. "Hey no problem. By the way, you look really beautiful today."

Miley found herself blushing again. "Oh..thanks." She felt the awkwardness between them so she broke the ice. "So let's go in?"

"Yeah." He responded. They walked in and walked up to get their order. He got a chicken snack wrap and french fries with a coke and Miley got a chocolate shake.

"You sure that's all you want?"

"Yeah, I had a big breakfast." She didn't really, she actually hasn't ate all day.

They found a booth, far away in the back. They sat across from each other and Miley was worried it was going to be plain awkward. "So uh, thanks again for allowing us to eat lunch."

"Yeah, no problem, it's good to hang out, you know?" He smiled at her which made her smile back. "So uh, didn't you say you we're upset?"

"Oh.." She didn't wanna be reminded about **him.** "I mean yeah I was."

"You wanna talk about it? I mean, if you want of course."

She might as well talk about it and not keep it inside, right? She sighed and took a sip of her shake. "Well yeah sure, I mean I can't have it built inside of me." He nodded, allowing her to speak. "So uh well last night, my boyfriend, you know the one I told you about? Well everything was fine and everything, Joy is out of our lives but he comes home from a record release party of one of his friend's and it's like 2 in the morning. I was accusing him of cheating because he was drunk and he lied to me saying he wasn't drunk and we just got really mad at each other so I kicked him out..I just don't know if I can do this anymore, I mean with him, you know? It's always drama, 24/7."

He looked surprised. "Wow, I mean that's a lot. You must be suffering, like so much. How do you deal, or should I say, breathe?"

She sort of laughed. "I don't even know. I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I'm only with him because of Madison."

"Wow." He said in shock. "If you think that..well then I think you should leave him. He's not being a good dad to Madison anyway."

"Well I mean how do you know he's not a good dad to her?"

"He seems like a dick." He said simply.

Something seemed off, how did he know he wasn't a good dad? He wasn't telling her something, that was for sure. "Well you don't have to judge. He's actually a good dad, he just don't show it."

"Well still, you shouldn't be suffering. You're an amazing girl, from what I know."

She smiled slightly. "Well thanks. Uh, are you almost done? I think I have to pick up my daughter from daycare and then I might wanna take my dad out for dinner, he's done so much for me so far."

He was almost done so he finished his french fries quickly. "Yup, I'm done, we can go."

They threw away their things and walked out. Their cars we're parked right next to each other so they walked together. "Well I mean this was nice, thanks." Miley smiled and didn't know what to do next.

"Anytime, I don't want this to be the last time we see each other. You're a very awesome girl." Miley didn't know why, but she felt him get closer to her and she felt herself gradually become closer as well. Their faces inched towards each other and before she knew it, his lips connected to hers. His lips moved against her and she moved her in a slow motion. He was making it more heavier and she snapped back into reality and pushed him back. "I..I can't do this! I'm sorry, I have to go." She rushed into her car, not even putting on her seat belt and started up her car and drove away, in fear and confusion.

"What did I JUST do?" She asked herself. She was in huge trouble. Huge.

***

**Gotta stop, there! Sorry, guys. Hope you liked that chapter. I am so sorry I haven't been updating. I've been so busy and my life is so blah right now but I promise to write more frequently, okay?**

**I'm hoping I can get like 230 or more for my total reviews? That would be awesome.**

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO STILL READS THIS!!! YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!!!**

**-N**


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary: Being pregnant at a young age is hard, specially if the boy promised he'd be with the girl forever. When Miley becomes pregnant with little Madison, Nick becomes lazy, inresponsible. One day, after coming home from the doctors, he made a stupid comment and that's when Miley had enough, she kicked him out. 5 years later, they meet up at a store and automatically, they fall in love again. Only problem, Joy, his soon-to-be-wife. As drama enfolds, Miley becomes less and less stronger and more weaker and finds it difficult to keep Nick in the picture, but you can never forget your first love, right?**

**T U R N R I G H T ;**

Oh my god. Oh my god. What did I just do?

I kissed Andrew.

Andrew.

I'm not dating him. I'm dating Nick.

Father of my daughter.

The guy I'm..in love with.

The only reason I did it was because I'm mad at him. I have no one. He was the only one I thought of that could cheer me up. But when we kissed, I felt nothing. No sparks. No connection. Nothing. I thought about Nick that whole time and how all this drama is worthless.

So here I was, driving to daycare, crying my eyes out. I had plans for dinner with my dad, but I doubt I'll feel like doing that.

I pulled up into the place and parked. It took me awhile before I got out. My makeup was all smeared so I carefully wiped it off, not even bothering to add more and got out.

Madison was happy as usual. Her smile lit up a room and her beauty made everyone stop and stare. As soon as I saw her, I dropped my purse and hugged her tight. She was the only one I was really living for. "Hey baby girl, how was your day?"

"I made you a drawing!" She squealed. She gave me a paper with the drawing on it. It was a house with 3 people by it..Me, Nick and her...I felt the tears fall down my eyes and I felt Madison hug me. "It's beautiful and it's perfect." I only wish the real world could be beautiful and perfect.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Her reply scared me half to death. " I kissed a guy."

I was glad I have her back in my life but my best friend reacted way to much. Well then again, this is a big deal..

"That's not Nick?"

"Yes, but be quiet I don't want anyone to hear." We we're at lunch and knowing Lilly, she wants to know all of the details.

"Oh my God. Mil, when Nick finds out.."

"Who says he's going to find out?"

She looked at me surprisingly. "You won't tell him?"

"No, he won't find out. Plus, we're not even talking."

"But Mil-"

"Your making me pissed off, can we please change the subject?" This topic was working me up and I hated talking about all of this.

"Well okay." She said in a more calm tone. "So college is pushing my ass."

Ugh, I had to drop my class. "Really? How?"

"I'm taking 4 clases, doesn't that sound hard to you?"

"Well yeah, when I was taking my one class, it was hard as hell and it always took so long, specially if the professor was a bitch."

She laughed. "They all are, what do you expect, grade school teachers?"

"No." I stated. "Someone to make the class fun, but learn at the same time."

She shrugged. "All teachers are different. I'm sorry you had to drop out of yours."

"Yeah well it was the last thing I worried about. I guess I was kinda used to the whole school plan being pushed behind."

She frowned. "You make it seem like you don't matter."

I sighed. "I don't."

"Miley!" She hit my arm. "You are important. To Maddie, your dad, me, your other friends and...Nick."

I actually laughed. "Oh be quiet. He doesn't need me. He has his alcohol. He can take Joy back, I don't care."

"You do care."

"I just said I didn't."

"I know." She replied. "But why would you give up now? Miley, you two love each other. You need to hold onto each other. Don't you wanna be happy? Don't you want Maddie to be happy? And how about him? He's hurting..I I...just know."

"You don't seem sure."

She sighed and rested her hand on my shoulder. "If I tell you, promise not to freak?"

"I'm scared but okay.." They had sex, no doubt.

"Before I came here..I had a long talk with him. And I kinda told him I was seeing you afterwards and he told me to make you come over there...after this."

"WHA-"

"You promised!"

I had to shut up.

Stop freaking

Okay

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Holy. Shit.

I gave her a frown. "Why, Lilly, why?"

"Because..I didn't wanna be mean and I knew you want it to work as much as him."

I was surprised. "He wants it to work?"

"He's been for SO long, he's just not the person to show much expression. He hates the drama and he loves you."

I was starting to get mad. "Why couldn't he tell me that?"

"I told you, he's not the one to show expression!"

"BUT HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" I shouted this. I got up out of the booth and started to walk away, causing others to look at the "scene".

She pulled my arm and turned me around, "I know he is. My God, I'm not stealing him from you. Miley, have you ever tried expressing your feelings but just couldn't? Can't you tell he's hurting but loves you so much? Why are so stupid?"

"..I don't know." Everything in my body just sank. "I gotta go." This time, I walked away without someone to catch me.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary: Being pregnant at a young age is hard, specially if the boy promised he'd be with the girl forever. When Miley becomes pregnant with little Madison, Nick becomes lazy, inresponsible. One day, after coming home from the doctors, he made a stupid comment and that's when Miley had enough, she kicked him out. 5 years later, they meet up at a store and automatically, they fall in love again. Only problem, Joy, his soon-to-be-wife. As drama enfolds, Miley becomes less and less stronger and more weaker and finds it difficult to keep Nick in the picture, but you can never forget your first love, right?**

I didn't know what who I was anymore.

Or how to feel.

How to act.

I was slipping under, into the darkness, gone forever.

I was a cheater. A mess. Crazy even.

I blamed Nick for cheating, kicked him out, kissed Andrew...and now here I am, laying here in my bed, staring at the ceiling, like I've been doing for the past 2 days.

My manager called and asked me to come in to record more songs so the album could get finished but I lied and said I had a cold. I couldn't go in and sing. That's the last thing I wanted to do.

And singing reminds me of Nick. The only reason I got a record deal was because of him and his brothers. His manager found out about me and now he's my manager as well.

Maddie didn't understand my pain. She would bother me with questions and would be concerned but I told her to go color or watch TV and she got over it. I know I was being a bad mother and not playing with my five year old, but I was suffering.

I missed Nick. It's been days now and I regretted everything. I could simply call or text him but I couldn't even get myself to do that.

I think it's really over between us. He would never forgive me. I screamed and fought and cried to him so much that I pushed him away; pushed him out of my life.

He never cared about Maddie from the beginning. Never wanted to care for her, be there for her, or me even. Recently, I noticed he was being more like a father. It was me who ruined everything. I didn't want Maddie to grow up and have to hear us fighting constantly.

So here I was, laying here, staring out at the Fall sky and trying to cope with this pain. I even got mad at my own best friend. She was only trying to tell me that he did care. He did want to see me. He did love me..

Why was I so stupid?

To this day, I still miss my mom. I used to go to her all the time and ask her: What should I do? I so badly wish I could've been with her that day. I could've told her not to go out so she didn't have to get in a car crash..I was mad at her because she wouldn't make my talent show performance.

I was sick of this feeling. Laying around, feeling terrible, looking like a mess, my heart aching..I was sick of it. I got up slowly and walked to the bathroom. I switched on the light and stood there, looking at my reflection. My brown curls, still stayed in place, my skin dried out, my brown eyes basically dead, not shining anymore. I was wearing the same clothes from two days ago and I felt terrible. Disgusting. I almost hated myself and what I've done.

I used to be so strong. I used to love myself and be free and love life. Now here I am, almost dead inside. I wasn't full of smiles anymore like I used to be and if I were to smile, it would be fake.

I didn't wanna be like that.

I wanted to be a happy person like I used to be.

I wanted to be able to not care what others think like I used to.

I've been through so much these past 5 years. From dealing with being pregnant with Maddie, to leaving high school, to Nick and him not being there, going to college, having to quit college, raising Maddie on my own, then meeting up with Nick after so long and now with fighting and screaming with him; blaming him for stuff that he probably never even did.

Maybe he did get drunk. Maybe he did have a fun time that night. That didn't mean he had to kiss girls. I guess I was just thinking the worst.

When I found out about Joy- how I found out that after all those years of me taking care of Maddie by myself...he was going to get married. He almost did get married.

_"Nick, do you take Joy for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I..I..." He stared into Joy's eyes and spoke up. "I..I can't do this." He pushed aside Joy, who was stunned, and getting pissed.."WHAT!" She screamed._

_He was coming to me..._

_I stood up, in shock. "Nick..what are you doing?"_

_"Doing something I should of done awhile ago." He didn't have to speak anymore. He grabbed my face lightly and kissed my lips with much force. I heard everyone behind us gasp._

_I couldn't even think at this moment..but I kissed him back...longingly to do this._

_He let me go, breathing uncontrollably. "I love you..and I always will."_

I sighed and turned off the light and walked out of the bathroom and into Maddie's room. There she was, sleeping silently on her bed, her brown curls all over the pillow. I smiled, knowing she got her crazy curls from both of us, both mainly from Nick.

_Oh how I miss running my hands through his crazy brown curls.._

I tried to snap back into reality and forget about me and Nick; our old intimate moments.

I got on my knees by her bed and starred at her beauty. Maddie's eyes were closed shut and I felt myself trace her soft, beautiful face with my index finger. She didn't budge so I continued and touched her soft lips and I felt myself smiling. She had my lips.

I got off of my knees and looked at her one more time before walking out and into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. The news channel came on and they were rambling on about upcoming music.

I was spacing out, until I heard that name. His name.

"And Nick, Kevin and Joe, brothers and a new band will be out with their new album next Tuesday so go out and get your copy! We took a few minutes and sat down with the brothers, asking them about some of the songs and the meaning behind them."

**Interviewer- **So did you guys write all of the songs on the album?

**Joe- **Yeah, we worked together on some of the songs but theres two songs that Nick here worked on himself.

**Interviewer- **Nick, what was your inspiration writing these songs?

**Nick- **Well, I've been going through a hard time, for the past well months, weeks, even years! I was planning on getting married, I finally met up with my child after awhile and of course just love and the ups and downs of that. In the one song I wrote, called Critical, it's about what I'm dealing with right now and I think some of our fans will like it.

**Interviewer- **Wow, that sounds interesting! I know the album do well, specially since you guys are new artists and will give people stuff to talk about! Maybe even make some girls swoon...

**Kevin- **Ha! We're hoping that we gain more fans by this album and most of them can relate to them.

I couldn't take anymore of this and switched off the TV. After a few days, I finally saw his face again. I had to admit, he didn't look happy. He looked worn out, confused and just out of it?

I rested my head against the couch and sighed long and hard. I missed his voice. I missed his face. I missed his lips. I miss everything about him.

The only thing I felt like doing was singing. I wasn't in the mood for it, but it was the only thing that could help me cope.

I grabbed my notebook on the table and a pen and just randomly wrote down my feelings. Missing him..regretting everything..

_I miss those brown eyes_

_How you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

_I see your brown eyes_

_Everytime I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to_

_When I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm alone with me_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

I knew by now I had lost control and broke down. My heart ached. My eyes stung. My chest pained. I missed him.

I didn't know what came over me as I picked up my phone and roamed through my contacts until I saw..his name and pressed send. I had to talk to him. I had to hear his voice.

It took three rings before I heard it. His voice. "Hello?"

"...Nick?"

"Mi...Miley?"

I gulped and tried to find my words. "Um...uh yeah. It's...me."

"Wow." He breathed. "I'm..glad you called. How've you been?"

"The usual. And you?"

"Same. Excited for the album though."

"I heard. Congratulations." I tried my best to sound happy for him but it failed. He didn't seem to notice though.

"Well..thanks. Did you wanna meet up and get dinner or something? How's Maddie?"

"Um yeah, sure. She's okay."

"Good. Okay, i'll see you in an hour?"

"Okay..bye." Before he could reply, I pressed end on my phone and threw it to the side of the couch.

I couldn't tell by his voice- Did he miss me like I missed him?

Tonight..I had to tell him the truth. How I really felt. How much I loved him.

If it's worth being happy again, I would do it.

**Sorry it's been so long! I lost motivation for this story but I got it back! This story will be short and end with like 20 chapters because I feel like no one reads this! :(**

**I know I'm being punished for barely updating but reviews make me smile..**

**So if you review, I'll love you forever and give you a cookie!**

**Oh and follow my twitter- twitter . com/ nessabieber_**

**lovelovelove**

**-Nessa**


	17. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry for the delay! Someone on tumblr asked me about this and I all of a sudden got some ideas so here I am! I really wanna update frequently so I can end it! I maybe wanna make another Niley story or something, we'll see!**

**Anyways, I don't wanna waste anymore time so I hope you guys like this chapter. I worked really hard on it and I am somewhat proud of it. (:**

**x**

**Summary: Being pregnant at a young age is hard, specially if the boy promised he'd be with the girl forever. When Miley becomes pregnant with little Madison, Nick becomes lazy, inresponsible. One day, after coming home from the doctors, he made a stupid comment and that's when Miley had enough, she kicked him out. 5 years later, they meet up at a store and automatically, they fall in love again. Only problem, Joy, his soon-to-be-wife. As drama enfolds, Miley becomes less and less stronger and more weaker and finds it difficult to keep Nick in the picture, but you can never forget your first love, right?**

"Mommy where are you going?"

I looked away from the mirror and down at Madison. I gave her a soft smile and kneeled down to her. "Out with your daddy."

"Daddy?" She questioned with a cute soft smile on her face. "I miss daddy!" At that moment, I felt so bad for her. She was only a little girl and yet had to deal with so much of our drama. I didn't want her to be involved, or even witness any of it. All of our fights and arguments and him leaving her..it would scare her for life and honestly, it's not what I wanted for my child. I wanted a good relationship between Nick and I and I wanted us both to be good parents and to never leave her..or each other. I didn't wanna feel like a bad mom, but I wish I could of done a lot of things differently. From when I found out I was pregnant to giving birth and then having to raise her on my own. I had to deal with so much on my own..and now look where I am, still struggling with the same things. Things won't ever seem to work out, will they? But that was my problem: I was almost hardly positive and always looking at the negative side of things. Tonight would hopefully be different.

"I know you do, baby." I kissed her cheek and touched her brown curls lightly, placing the strands over her ear. "I know you do." I repeated but mumbled silently to myself, as if I was telling myself that I missed him too.

I didn't expect to have a happy family. Nothing is ever perfect in a family, but I didn't expect it to all turn out this way.

"I'm dropping you off at Grandpa's and then I'll be off for a few hours, but I'll be home as soon as possible, okay?"

She nodded and I kissed her cheek again. Everytime I looked at her, I saw a bunch of Nick in her. No matter what happens, I will always be reminded of him. A part of him was staring at me right in my eyes.

I finished the rest of my makeup and grabbed my keys and purse. "Ready?"

She nodded again and I grabbed her bag full of important things she'll need and switched the lights off and locked the door. I grabbed her hand and we walked down to my car. The sun was almost done setting and the sight was just beautiful. I used to just look up at the sky and think, dream and wish. I'd think of many things: Dad, Mom, school, Lily, and well..Nick. I'd dream about my future and what I imagined myself doing. Of course I saw myself on stage, singing my heart out as the crowd screamed and cheered me on as I was living my dream. I knew that was too good to be true. I'd then wish..for everything to at least be okay. For no more damage to my heart, no more scars I'd have to hide and no more tears that would fall. Kinda seems unrealistic now..

I placed Maddie in her place in the back and drove off to my dad's house. I know he loved spending time with Maddie and I know he was proud to be a grandpa but sometimes I feel like I failed him. Like I messed up somehow and he would've liked to see me become something else; besides a single mother and a soon-to-be hopefully singer. I know he wanted what was best for me and will always be supportive, but I know if my mom was here, she would of helped me through all of my pain and maybe I would be stronger. It's not his fault he couldn't be a female and pretend to be a mom, but sometimes it's what I needed. Friends back then wasn't enough so I always felt just alone.

But then I smiled to myself to know that through all that pain, came a beautiful miracle. Maybe it wasn't suppose to happen then, but it did happen and I'm glad that she's mine.

I parked in the driveway and Maddie started chanting "Grandpa's house, grandpa's house!" I felt myself smiling as I undid her seat and she excitedly got out on her own and ran up to the door. "Grandpa, grandpa!"

I closed the doors as soon as I grabbed her bag and opened up the front door. She ran in to the kitchen to where my dad was standing by the stove, making food. How did she even know he would be in there?

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" She hugged his leg tightly and he smiled wide. "Well isn't it the beautiful and lovely Madison! Wow, you have grown since I've last seen you. When was it? Like a week ago?"

She giggled and he knelt down to kiss her cheek. "How are you sweetheart?"

"Good grandpa, I made you a picture!" She ran back to me and I unzipped the bag and she automatically grabbed the coloring book page. It was a my little pony and at the top was written: For Grandpa.

She handed it to him and he looked at it with awe all over his face. "Aw, Maddie, this is adorable! Thank you!" He hugged her tight and he looked at me with a weak smile. I returned the same smile and put the bag on the couch. "Well, I'm on a run." I spoke. "Thank you so much dad, for watching her while I go out."

She released from his embrace and ran off to the living room and put on Disney Channel. She was so smart.

"No problem, I just hope this is all for good and not bad. I also hope you are doing the right thing. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Dad-"

He cut me off and placed his hand on my shoulder for comfort. "No, I've seen you hurt so many times, Miles. I just want what's best for you. If he's the one..then hold onto that, just don't let it go. If he's not it, then don't waste anytime because you're a beautiful and smart young lady and I don't wanna see you upset anymore. You were created for one huge reason- To be a healthy, happy and successful grown women. Don't disappoint and do what's best for you, okay?"

"Aw dad." I smiled, feeling somewhat special at his little speech. I hugged him tight and I felt myself shocked at the tear that fell from my eye. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked confused as he let me go. I smiled and wiped the tear that was now falling on my cheek. "For being here for me. All those times I was let down and broken hearted..you were the only who was here for me and if it wasn't for you, I don't know if I would be here right now."

He took my hand and squeezed it tightly. "I will always be here for you. Even if in a few years something happens to me, I will always be up there, looking out for you, okay? I love you Miley."

"I love you too, Dad." I tried my best to keep a smile, but somehow I just felt all emotional. "You're seriously the best dad anyone could ask for."

"Oh, no I'm not, I'm just very protective and want the best for you."

I held his hand tighter and looked up at the clock. I was running late. "Well, I guess I better go. I'll try not to stay out too late and I'll give you a ring when I'm on my way, okay?"

"Okay. And remember, do what you feel is right. Listen to your heart."

I smiled. "I will. I love you dad."

"I love you too, Miley."

I waved goodbye to him and quickly said goodbye to Maddie, who was almost too drawn to the TV.

It finally hit me who I was going to meet as I drove off. I was going to meet up with the one who broke my heart so many times..the one that I was in love with and still in love with. The one who has bruised my heart so many times but still came back into my life and won me over.

Now that I think about it, we have been through so much. He was so close to marrying the devil, the one that hated my guts. I smiled as I remembered how he didn't go through with it and came over to me and kissed me senseless. I admit, that day, I was worried. I was worried that he would go through with it and I would be left heartbroken. I could of..well did the Taylor Swift thing. Burst out into song and sing "Speak now" but that would've been silly.

My heart started to pound and my hands slightly slipped off the wheel as I felt myself getting more and more nervous. I was suppose to meet him at some resturant and I was so close to it.

Only two more lights and then I make a right turn...oh dammit, my heart was pounding. 2 minutes later, I find myself turning and parking into this parking lot of this beautiful looking resturant. It looked so expensive and rich and I somehow felt bad. Did he make reservations? Was this planned? When I walk in, what do I do?

Was I dressed for the occasion? I looked down at my skinny jeans and purple top and shrugged to myself. It was hardly even planned so I shouldn't worry too much, right? I finally got some confidence as I turned the car off and closed the door. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously as I pushed the door open. My face was in awe, my mouth dropped and I somehow heard myself gasping. All around me was beautiful lights, flowers, expensive tables and waiters walking around. There was beautiful chandeliers. "This is-"

"Beautiful?" They finished for me. I snapped myself out of it and turned to see..him. He looked so good. More dressed up then me. He wore a button up black shirt with his signature blue skinny jeans and boots. "Yes." I breathed out. "How-"

"How exactly did this happen? Well let's just say I got some good deals from being somewhat famous and well, it all worked out. It was all for good price too."

"Wow." I muttered to myself. "This is so unreal."

"Well, you aren't dreaming. This is pretty much real." He laughed at his joke and all I could do was smile. "Where do we go?"

"This way." I felt him take my hand and I didn't even push it away. He walked me to the back of the place and there was a even more beautiful setting. It was more private and it was a booth with a beautiful setting of outside. "Nick, this is amazing!"

"What can I say? I'm amazing." He laughed again and I felt myself laughing too. "This is all too much! I mean, this was just suppose to be a small meetup, not a huge fancy meetup!"

"I know, but I missed you a lot and I wanted to somehow..win you over, I guess."

I gave him a half smile and sat down. "So we just order from this menu?" I didn't even look for response, I looked through all of the food selections and all of them seemed so fancy. "Wow, all of this fancy stuff, whatever happened to burgers and pizza?"

I heard him laugh. "In case you haven't noticed, this is a fancy resturant, not your average fast food place."

"Well the soups sure do look good."

Before I knew it, it was time to order and we both picked the same chicken and pea french soup and we were alone again. "So I'm glad we got to spend time alone again." He replied with an awkward tone.

"Yeah..." I didn't really know what else to say. "Maybe I should apologize for everything?"

"You don't have to apologize-"

I cut him off. "No no no, I think I do have to apologize. I do admit that you've done stuff that wasn't too good in the past, but this was all me. I've just been a mess, really. I mean when I kissed that Andrew guy-"

"Wait what?"

Did he not hear me correctly? That's why we haven't been talking, right?

No. No it wasn't.

It finally dawned on me. The only reason he was upset was because I accused him of cheating and staying out too late and getting drunk. He didn't even know about what I did. The hugest mistake of my life.

"Did I say something? No, I didn't. Forget I ever said anything! Yup, didn't say anything." I kept rambling on until the food was finally delievered and it turned into pure awkwardness.

He decided to break the ice. "You kissed someone else?" He asked, confused. I couldn't tell how hurt he was. His face was as expression-less as always.

"I can explain, really." I fumbled with my spoon, afraid to even speak. Everytime I talked, I just seemed to get myself into even more trouble.

"I don't know if I wanna hear it right now. For now, let's just enjoy our dinner, okay?" He snapped, his voice full of anger and I automatically lost my appetite. I knew this night wouldn't be good. Here I was, being negative. But what else would happen? He'd forgive me and kiss me senseless? He didn't work that way.

I forced myself to eat and before I knew it, the waiter asked if we wanted dessert. We both passed and then we just sat there, not looking at each other. I forced myself to stare at a tiny spot on the table. I just stared at it, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I kept gazing at it, until his cough brought me into reality. I looked up quickly and my eyes met his. "So? Care to explain?"

At least he was giving me a chance..."Um." I tested my voice and of course it was dry and shaky but I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and then opened them, showing him how serious I was. "After getting mad at you, I felt the need to get back at you, since I was uh- accusing you of cheating."

I wanted to continue but the memory was coming back to me now.

_"So you we're gone for hours to just talk to people...and you come at 2 in the morning and expect me to believe that? Nick, people have lives. They don't wanna stand around and talk, you had to be somewhere else."_

_He sighed hard. "Why do you do that?"_

_Miley tried to show that she didn't know what he meant but she knew. "Do what?"_

_"Try and accuse me of doing something bad, it's getting really annoying."_

_She laughed in disbelief. "You're getting really annoying, you're not telling me the damn truth. If you'd only you'd tell the truth and not lie to me! I'm you're girlfriend, Nick. We have a child together that loves you dearly, why do you do this?"_

_"I'm not doing anything. I come home from a nice party and what the hell do I come to? I don't need this, Miley."_

_Tears were pouring down her eyes and she wiped them away furiously. "I don't need this either, Nick. You just said you we're at a nice party and you had fun, so good you did that while I was at home, having to take care of Madison and then having to worry when you didn't get home after 3 hours."_

_"Well you're not my mom, you don't have to look out for me or check when I get home. I'm old enough to come home when I want."_

_She couldn't believe this. "You expect me to NOT care and worry? I may not be your mom but I'm your girlfriend and if this keeps on happening..."_

_"Yeah we'll breakup, I heard all of this crap before. Then we get back together and everything gets fucked up again."_

_"You make it seem like..like..." She couldn't find the words. "Like our relationship is just one, huge joke."_

_"It's going to start feeling that way if you don't stop asking me and accusing me of doing things that I'm not."_

_She was starting to get angry. "Did you just NOT hear what I was saying? God, Nick! I just...can't deal with this anymore. Everytime you say things will be different and you'll be here, you fuck up again so what's the point anymore?"_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"You know damn well what I'm saying."_

_"Miley.." He went up to her and sat next to her on the bed. He brushed the hair out of her face and placed it by her ear. "I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything to make you upset."_

_He got closer to her and her heart almost stopped when she could tell the alochol was on his breath. He was lying to her. "You're drunk."_

_"True, I did have a few drinks, but..."_

_"How many?" She automatically asked._

_"Well like 10 but that doesn't matter."_

_She got off the bed, trying to get away from him as much as possible. "How the hell does it not matter? Instead of being home and being the Nick you're suppose to be, you're off getting drunk and probably doing things with other girls...I mean skanks!"_

_"There you go again, fucking accusing me of cheating! Dammit, Miley I did NOT cheat on you so will you give it up already? Stop trying to make drama, I don't need it."_

_More tears fell down her eyes. They we're both from her anger and her sadness. "I can't belive this." She mumbled under her breath._

_He took a step towards her and tried to get to her but she turned her back on him. "Get out."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"You know damn well why, now get the FUCK OUT!" She almost screamed this, causing Nick to sigh hard. He walked out as fast as possible and automatically she heard the door slam._

_Before she knew it, she sunk down and fell against the bed, crying her eyes out. It was all she knew she could do._

I shook my head, disappointed at all of this and I felt tears fall down my eyes and I brushed them away quickly. "I...honestly, was so mad after that..so I called up that Andrew guy..He was always nice to me so I thought I could use a friend, a guy friend. He wanted to meet up so we did and he...kissed me and I kissed him back-"

"Oh my God." He looked so disappointed and the pain in his voice..I hurt him too much. He threw his fingers into his brown curls and hung his head low. "I can't believe this."

"Nick..I didn't mean for this to happen." I tried to grab his free hand that was on the table but he brushed me away and placed it in his lap. I felt all this pain inside me and I didn't know what else to do, or say. Was I going to give up? "Oh God, Nick..When we kissed..all I thought about was you. I pictured you and me kissing. I pulled away and realized it was wrong, so wrong. You don't realize how much pain and grief I felt afterwards. I regretted it so much, so much." More tears fell now and I didn't even bother to brush them away. I waited, waited for him to say something, anything, but he didn't. He kept silent and had his hands buried in his face. "Nick, talk to me, please!"

He lifted his tear stained face, full of pain and hurt and he was full of fury now. "What do you want me to say? Oh Miley, I forgive you? Oh Miley, I love you still? Oh Miley, It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong? I was fucking hurting too! You kicked me off and accused me of cheating after I was just having a good damn time!"

"But I just-"

He cut me off again and I could tell all the anger that was built inside him was coming out. "No! No, buts and no apologing and making me look like the bad guy, I am fucking sick of it! You made it seem like I didn't even care for my own daughter or even importantly, you! That I just liked cheating and going out! Fine, maybe I did screw up a few years ago, but I knew, I knew I was being a better father and boyfriend to you and what do you do? Try and find the stupidest things to get upset at. Fine, I understand you wanted me home, but I'm becoming famous and I had a party to attend to, what was I suppose to do, ditch it? That would look fucking stupid on my part! Miley, I love you, but damn, you just need to chill down on the drama and actually hear me out sometimes. You hurt so much, that you need a reason to fight with me to express your emotions. Oh, wait, I forgot, you express those emotions by kissing other guys! Well that's really nice." He was being mad and upset and sarcastic and every word he used stung me and hurt me, straight to the heart.

"Nick, I don't know what to say." I mumbled this and more tears fell. "I wanna apologize, but-"

"Apologizing won't do right now, Miley. I don't know if we should just break up, but I need some space, I think."

More pain filled in my heart and I wanted to scream "No!" and go across the table and kiss him, but I didn't. I sat there, like a mummy, lifeless and dull. I was letting him go..again. For the hundreth time in my life. What have I become?

"Oh God, Nick. No, please, I can stop and be a better person for you and I can even get help! Anything to be with you!" I didn't know if I sounded desperate but every word that I spoke, he wasn't buying it. He shook his head violently.

"No, No and no! Nothing will do, okay? This is just about me right now, not you. I don't know what's going to happen, but I need some time. My brothers and I are going on tour with this other band for two months and maybe during that time, I'll think about what I want."

"But Nick, I just-"

He cut me off, again. "No, I said no buts. This is what I think and for once, I'm going to do what I wanna do. I'll miss Maddie to death but send her my love, okay? Tell her daddy loves her. I won't even text or call you, I just need to be alone for awhile to figure it out. I don't know if during that time, you'll kiss on that guy more, maybe even sex him up...I don't know, whatever you wanna do, but when I get back, I'll have an answer."

I sighed and sunk down, deeper into depression. I had lost. I gulped, my voice dry as ever from the sobs in my throat. "Just..promise me one thing?"

"That is?"

I found it hard to speak but I tried. "Don't...for-get...me."

"I won't forget you."

Today was one of the worst days of my life. And just when I thought it was going to get all better, it got even worse.

That night, I went home alone. I went home sadder then usual. I went home to Madison, holding back tears. My dad knew what happened. He told me that he didn't want me hurt again and wanted me to do the best thing. I guess I was- giving him space and time to figure it all out. His face showed his questions, but I didn't wanna answer. I just shrugged and felt a tear pour down but I brushed it away before Maddie saw; I didn't want her to ask me why I was crying.

I finally realized that during all the years, most of it was my fault. After blaming Nick for everything, I was starting to see the truth. It had been me.

**Depressing, really. :( **

**Don't worry, I hate depressing chapters too. And nothing stays sad forever, right?**

**So review, tell me what you thought, what you would like to see happen, etc etc. (: Your reviews make me really happy!**

**-Nessa**


End file.
